Destined To Love
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Una joven con carácter vivaz se encuentra en una situación ahogada. Sus recursos se extinguen poco a poco ante sus ojos sin poderlo evitar. Pero un galante hombre de cabello dorado se cruza en su camino y ella no solo le salva la vida; si no que también la de ambos. El siempre a tenido un capricho con los dulces, pero ahora es adicto a la dulce miel de sus labios. AU [AsmitaxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola hola! ¡Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia de mi santo de oro favorito! A pesar que lo escribi yo (Okami Akai) mi amiga (Zoteria) me dio el visto bueno para que lo publicara en esta cuenta compartida porque es la misma chica que en nuestro fic "Verdades del Corazon" solo que con una historia totalmente diferente a la anterior y con su apariencia ligeramente modificada. Por otro lado Asmita le altere un poco la personalidad (Espero que para bien xD) Realmente deseo que sea de su agrado jeje**

 **¡Dejenme su opinion!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Nota: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi. Sin embargo existen personajes creados por mi.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 _Si, definitivamente no estoy hecha para estas fiestas tan elegantes…_

Pensó con una sonrisa forzada mientras gente que jamás había visto en su vida la saludaba con humor. ¿Acaso se veía tan incómoda como se sentía? O ¿Era su vestimenta inadecuada? Se hecho un rápido vistazo, y suspiro ante su vestido de tirantes tejido color crema con degradados en marrón en capas y con detalles de flores tejidos a mano también, le llegaba por lar rodillas y se cernía a la cintura con cordones que se amarraban a la espalda, y unas sandalias bajas color plata. No este no era el tipo de vestido para esta reunión.

Observo a las damas presentes y cada una de ellas llevaba ropas más elegantes y exquisitas, perfectamente maquilladas y con joyería de calidad. Ella hizo una ligera mueca con el labio y llevo su mano instantáneamente al collar de un lobo aullándole a la luna en acero. Que sencilla debía de verse. Pero alzo la barbilla y entrelazo sus dedos mientras permanecía de pie. Ella no pertenecía allí y nos les daría el gusto de que eso le afectara, solo estaba allí por su trabajo y ya. Fin del asunto.

Miro de reojo a la mesa de dulces. Donde un gran pastel blanco de cuatros pisos se elevaba en bases de cristal, bellamente decorado con flores en colores primaverales. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente con aprobación, debía admitir que era un excelente trabajo, al igual que los pequeños dulces que se distribuían a lo largo de la meza y alrededor del pastel.

Suspiro, estaba exhausta. Había permanecido todo el día en la cocina de aquella residencia trabajando duro para terminar justo a tiempo, menos mal que la noche anterior había adelantado algo. Y luego, su cliente había insistido en que se quedara un rato para que observara los frutos de su claro esfuerzo.

Por lo menos le daba ánimos que las personas se acercaran muy seguido a la mesa y degustaran con deleite sus postres.

Todo sería perfecto si pudiera salir eh irse para su casa y descansar.

Aburrida comenzó a ver que había aún más personas en el jardín. Debía de dar crédito al lugar, era hermoso y estar al aire libre que en un salón encerrado en cuatro paredes era más gratificante. Había varios grupos de hombres y mujeres, charlaban animadamente en sus mesas o simplemente de pie mientras bebían champan. Ella se preguntó si no se vería como un adorno más del jardín. Sola eh inmóvil.

Como deseaba estar en su hogar.

De repente una cabellera rubia llamo su atención. Contuvo el aliento ante el hombre alto que tenía una conversación con un grupo pequeño de hombres y sus acompañantes femeninas a varios metros lejos de ella. Tenía una melena rubia como el oro y sedosa que le caía mucho mas por debajo de los hombros. Su rostro estaba esculpido exquisitamente, con una barbilla fuerte y nariz recta, cejas rubias ligeramente arqueadas, una sensual boca que pedía a gritos un devastador beso. Y unos ojos, violetas que la dejo con las rodillas flojas. Su complexión era fuerte, se notaba por sus hombros anchos y su pecho amplio, debía de hacer ejercicio a menudo, pero tampoco era una muralla de músculos, esa era la impresión que daba su traje negro que hacia contraste con su piel clara… simplemente era perfecto.

Era tan atractivo que la tenía completamente embelesada, y cuando él sonreía cortésmente por alguna broma, juro que ya tenía un charco de baba a sus pies.

Pero entonces el la pillo observándolo. Esos ojos claros la atravesaron como si vieran su alma desnuda. Shae aparto la vista, avergonzada y con el rostro ardiendo. Oh dios mío, la había descubierto devorándolo con la vista.

Ahora más que nunca quería desaparecer de aquella fiesta.

Decidida, se dedicó a buscar al anfitrión y cliente. Esquivando personas y muy lejos del guapo hombre que la había dejado cautivada. Rayos, aun sentía sus piernas temblar y el calor en sus mejillas. Cuando por fin dio con su objetivo se acercó un poco tímida, pero con la meta bien establecida en su mente.

-Disculpe señor Steel, ¿Tiene un minuto?-dijo Shae al hombre de cabello oscuro y algo canoso.

El señor Steel y sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, entonces muy amablemente el hombre le sonrió.

-Claro señorita Shae.

Se apartaron un poco de cualquier grupo de personas. Ella se armó de valor y maldijo su timidez y poca socialización con las personas a pesar que tenía un negocio prospero- Me preguntaba que le ha parecido los dulces hasta ahora-pregunto, algo nerviosa.

-Excelente, todos están encantados con la presentación y el sabor. Y muchos mencionaron que se notaba el amor y el empeño con que se elaboraron- respondió con aprobación mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

Shae sonrió aliviada y feliz. Ahora que el cliente estaba contento llegaba la parte de su retirada.

-Me alegra muchísimo señor Steel, ha sido todo un placer. También quería comentarle que es el momento de irme. Tengo unos deberes y no puedo quedarme por mucho más tiempo.

El asintió comprendiendo su situación- Muy bien señorita no hay ningún problema. En otro momento la llamare para futuros trabajos, mi esposa y yo quedamos maravillados. Lamento que aún no esté aquí para agradecerle ella misma en persona.

-No se preocupe, mándele mis saludos a la señora Steel- dijo estrechando su mano.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y quiere que le diga a unos de mis choferes que la lleve?

Ella sonrió ante la invitación, pero no podía darse ese lujo, no quería que una limosina se adentrara a un barrio- Gracias, muy amable por su parte pero debo rechazar oferta, llamare a un taxista amigo mío-dijo mintiendo lo mejor que pudo. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír con esfuerzo.

El señor Steel volvió asentir- Esta bien señorita, entonces nos vemos luego y espero que le haya gustado la velada. Que tena un buen día.

Shae se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a la salida del enorme lugar. Tenía que darse prisa, aun el cielo estaba claro y si se echaba una buena apuradita podría llegar a la parada del auto bus y llegar a casa antes que oscureciera.

Sujeto firmemente el pequeño morral donde contenía sus cosas, su cambio de ropa con que había trabajo, su delantal, unas zapatillas, el móvil, la cartera y sus llaves. No mucho la verdad. Pero igual no le apetecía que le robara sus pocas pertenencias en la zona peligrosa que rodeaba su apartamento.

Después de una buena caminata y harta de los tacones bajos de sus sandalias, llego a la parada. Y con alivio se sentó a esperar el bus en el banco. El lugar estaba desolado, pero prefería estar aquí que aun en la fiesta. Por lo menos tendría el recuerdo de aquel hombre atractivo…

Observo el pequeño restaurant que estaba al frente y al lado había una panadería casi igualmente desolada. Su estómago rugió, diablos, otra razón para llegar aún más rápido a casa.

Un auto muy lujoso aparco en el pequeño estacionamiento a unos metros de la parada. Boqueo ligeramente al darse cuenta que era un Aston Martin One-77. Uno muy muy costoso por cierto. Se puso derechera como un palo al darse cuenta que el que bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta con un portazo era nada más y nada menos, que el hombre que la había pillado con las manos en la masa.

Oh genial que suerte la suya.

Ella ladeo ligeramente la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no se fijara más en ella de lo necesario. Pero por supuesto, claro que tenía un automóvil lujoso, todos en aquella fiesta estaban forrados en plata. Todos menos ella, pero eso no le afectaba, no necesitaba vivir con lujos. Aunque nadie le molestaría tener su propio auto aunque sea un cachivache.

Aun así Shae lo observo de reojo. Notando como su caminar era elegante y tranquilo. Tomándose el tiempo con calma mientras cruzaba la calle. Pero él ni siquiera noto su existencia, aunque en todo caso ella no quería darse a notar. Sin embargo estaba clara como el agua que una persona así jamás se fijaría en ella. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros. No importa, nunca en su vida se había desesperado por conseguir el amor de su vida y no comenzaría ahora.

Pero era bonito soñar debes en cuando.

El atractivo peli rubio se dirigió a local de la panadería. Ella frunció el ceño, que raro había dado por hecho que iría directo al restaurant. Un poco más relajada de que no le prestaría atención, se obligó a estar más alerta por si el bus daba acto de presencia.

Pero poco rato después como un radar incrustado en su cerebro, su atención volvió aquel hombre, que salía del establecimiento con una bolsa pequeña y de ella saco un roll de canela. Comenzó a comerlo con un brillo de puro gozo en sus ojos violetas. Joder, era demasiado atractivo. Un furioso sonrojo escalo por sus mejillas al recordar como la había pillado antes. Y se apresuró a desviar la vista, mientras balanceaba las piernas distraídamente. No pasaría por eso de nuevo.

El chillar de unas llantas en el pavimento le hizo saltar el corazón del susto. Cuando volvió la mirada al hombre rubio su alma se vino abajo. Un auto fuera de control se dirigía hacia el hombre que aún seguía concentrado en su roll. Ella no lo culpo, desde que había pasado tanto tiempo sola, estaba muy al tanto de cada ruido por muy inferior o lejano que sea.

Shae se puso de pie de un salto. En que los segundos parecieron ir en cámara lenta cuando ella abrió la boca- ¡Cuidado! –grito aterrorizada.

El hombre alzo la mirada hacia ella, pero no hubo tiempo para más antes de que el auto que había intentado frenar fallidamente, le dio un fuerte y sonoro golpe. Ella cerró instintivamente los ojos para no ver el horror del impacto. Y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que le subió hacia la garganta.

Cuando los volvió abrir, rezando que todo sea una fea pesadilla. Casi se atraganto ante la terrible escena. El hombre estaba tirado casi en medio de la calle, boca arriba y sin ningún movimiento de su parte. Ella corrió a su lado sin importarle que más autos vinieran, aunque lo dudaba ya que esa calle era demasiado solitaria a esas horas.

Con el corazón en la boca llego a su lado y se arrodillo en el suelo examinándolo con la vista- Oh dios mío-dijo con voz ahogada. Con dedos temblorosos toco el fuerte cuello en busca del palpitar de la vena principal. Orando para que no muriera de esa forma tan trágica. Y respiro aliviada, él pulso era lento, pero allí estaba.

Otro rechinar de llantas hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. Y ella giro el rostro atrás de si, observando con mala cara como el auto oscuro que lo había atropellado se había dado a la fuga- Sera desgraciado…-murmuro cabreada con el desgraciado que no se hizo responsable de sus actos.

Ella se ajustó los lentes en el puente de su nariz. Y aun con los nervios a flor de piel, se dispuso a buscar su celular en su mochila para marcar a una ambulancia. Y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta con horror que nadie se había acercado al lugar del accidente para prestarle ningún tipo de ayuda, se contuvo de entrar en pánico y después de dar la dirección. Colgó, ocupándose de que el hombre no estuviera tan mal como realmente se veía.

Shae hizo una mueca cuando la sangre fresca pasaba por su frente hasta empapar por completo el lado derecho de su rostro atractivo. Ella trago con esfuerzo tratando de que su voz no sonara esta vez estrangulada- Oye, no te vayas a morir…

Un suave gemido fue que le respondió, él se movió un poco y su rostro se contorsiono por el claro dolor que atenazaba su cuerpo. El intento llevar una mano a su cabeza, pero Shae se lo impidió sosteniendo su mano.

-Hey, está bien, no te preocupes yo me quedare aquí hasta que la ambulancia llegue-le dijo suavemente, mientras sostenía su mano fría y ensangrentada.

-¿Que…?-hizo un intento triste para hablar. Pero el dolor era demasiado para poder articular una oración coherente. Sonó más un triste quejido con la voz extremadamente ronca.

Ella le dio un suave apretón en su mano esperando que supiera que no estaba solo. Luego mando al diablo el protocolo de primeros auxilios. Se arrimó y con absoluto cuidado y rezando para que no tuviera el cuello roto ni nada tan fatal por el estilo; sostuvo su cabeza y la coloco en su regazo. El gimió suavemente, lo cual hizo que su corazón saltara acelerado, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya tenía. Pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que si no lo calmaba pronto, bien podría ponerse más inquieto y empeorar sus heridas. Pasó una mano por su cabello ahora húmedo y rojizo con sangre y le valió mierdas que su vestido se manchara. Para ella su meta era ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera en su alcance.

Se cercioro de que no tuviera fracturas expuestas y que su extremidades estuvieran enteras. Shae se fijó con preocupación cómo su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a inflamarse, su fino traje estaba desecho en esa parte y con manchas de sangre y suciedad por doquier. Pero se dijo que no podría salir casi ileso de aquel choque tan horrendo.

El abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando tratando de enfocar su vista. Esos ojos claros la cautivaron en lo más profundo de su corazón. He inclinado la cabeza hacia él, le sonrió-Estoy aquí contigo-murmuro siguiendo con una caricia suave en su mejilla, tratando de reconfórtalo y diciendo palabras de aliento. El pareció comprenderla y asintió suavemente volviendo a cerrar sus hermosos ojos. Haciendo una mueca con los labios por el continuo y latente dolor de todo su cuerpo.

Shae se sintió extremadamente mal, maldiciendo a la ambulancia que se estaba tardando una eternidad.

El sonido lejano de unas sirenas casi hizo que ella saltara del puro alivio. Poco tiempo después, el vehículo se acercó velozmente y se estaciono unos metros lejos de ellos. Un par de paramédicos bajaron apresurados. Mientras que uno preparaba una camilla; el otro se le acercó para hablar con ella he inspeccionar las heridas de él. Shae dejo la tarea en sus manos cuando comenzaron a prepararlo para el transporte. El solo apretaba los labios en una fina línea cada vez que lo tocaban o movían, pero ni un ruido salió de su boca. Y ella estaba sorprendida por eso.

Cuando finalmente lo tenían listo y bien sujeto en la camilla en una posición adecuada. Ella se levantó por fin y lo miro atentamente susurrando al viento que él se recuperara de eso. Y antes que lo subieran en la ambulancia, una extraña emoción la invadió y con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza llevo su mano a su pecho- Oye no te atrevas a morirte ¿Me oyes? O te buscare, te reviviré y te volveré a matar por el susto de mierda que me has dado.

Ella creyó ver como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus masculinos labios. Pero no estaba segura porque ese mismo instante lo terminaban de subir a la ambulancia. Cuando cerraron las puertas y se lo llevaban, ella suspiro y alzo la mano en forma de despedida-Espero que todo salga bien para ti…

Se miró el vestido he hizo una mueca al ver una gran mancha de sangre en él. Y sus manos estaban casi igual. Ella se rio nerviosa, debía parecer salida de una película de terror. Pero no le importaba su vestido arruinado y ni mucho menos. Solo esperaba que nadie le hicieran preguntas incomodas.

Recogiendo su morral tomo la decisión de tomar un taxi finalmente, no sería bueno ir en un bus con esa pinta que llevaba. Pero mientras esperaba a uno se preguntó si al final había sido el destino que ella esperara aquí y ayudara al hombre en apuros.

Ella desecho esa idea rápidamente con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Nah, destino claro.

Pero su corazón de verdad quería que él se recuperara.

O se vería obligada a cumplir con su promesa…

'

'

Una semana más tarde, Asmita Relish quería darse a la fuga de aquel hospital. Le aborrecía el olor a medicinas y enfermedad. Y por más que había insistido que estaba en buen estado, nadie lo había escuchado. Pero todos aquellos tenían los minutos contados. Él se los haría saber pronto si no lo dejaban ir.

Se acomodó las almohadas que tenía a su espalda para recostarse en ellas. Estaba harto también de estar tanto tiempo acostado y sin nada de qué hacer realmente, debería tener el culo chato ya. Las visitas habían sido limitadas y despachadas con rapidez. Solo su mejor amigo se había quedado un poco más charlando con él y comprobando su estado. Suspiro molesto, su legendaria paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, no había nada en aquella blanca habitación que no le aborreciera con intensidad. Las cortinas, la mesita de noche, el sofá de color marfil, la silla a su lado. Absolutamente todo lo tenía asqueado porque lo único que quería hacer era cumplir con su agenda y he irse tan rápido como había llegado. Las enfermeras entraban cuando solo era de vida o muerte. Su mal humor les deba un buen motivo por el cual valorar más sus vidas, a pesar que más de una le había mirado con una promesa de lujuria en sus ojos descarados. Pero él no estaba ni remotamente interesado. No a menos que una ellas le dejara ir. Lo cual no iba a pasar claramente.

Distraídamente observo su brazo izquierdo, que estaba firmemente envuelto en yeso y una venda pasaba desde su hombros hasta su brazo herido para sostenerlo. Una mueca curso sus labios. Eso iba hacer un gran problema. Con los dedos se tocó el vendaje que estaba en su frente y quiso arrancárselo, pero se vio obligado a respirar hondo y convocar su paciencia. Unos días más allí y estaría loco de remate.

Realmente destetaba los hospitales.

Una enfermera toco suavemente la puerta antes de entrar. Aterrada de su mirada severa, pero a la vez tan serena que causaba miedo. También estaba aterrada de que luego la mandara a volar de una patada a su ego. Tragando sonoramente entro con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Se acercó mostrándole un paquete- Buenos días señor Relish, le mandaron un presente- dijo mostrándole el regalo como muestra de son de paz.

Asmita frunció el ceño, la verdad es que quería ignorarla con todo y regalo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier cosa. Así que asintiendo alzo el brazo derecho y la muchacha le dejo el paquete antes de salir despavorida. Él no le prestó atención a su comportamiento brusco, pero la verdad es que no quería estar allí y todos estaban bastantes consientes de eso.

Coloco la pequeña caja en su regazo. Esta era de color crema y amarrada con una cinta roja. En él vio el logo también en rojo de una pastelería. Y ahora con más curiosidad que nunca deshizo la cinta y abrió el sospechoso obsequio. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando un rico aroma de pan y canela le llego a las fosas nasales. Se le hizo agua a la boca mientras observaba los seis rolles de canelas. Se veían sabrosos con una salsa de chocolate y leche. Pero una pequeña nota en una de las esquinas llamo su atención, con cuidado de no mancharla. Se la acerco al rostro antes de leerla.

 _Espero que no tengas otro accidente por ellas._

 _Recupérate pronto o prepárate para volver de entre los muertos._

No supo porque, pero eso le trajo una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese maldito lugar.

La escritura era peculiar, muy diferentes a las letras elegantes de las damas que aún le mandaban cartas persistentemente. Y aparte que al terminar la nota, había un pequeño dibujo de una carita sacándole la lengua. Con ese solo detalle ya sabía quién le había mandado un peculiar regalo así junto con una nota que le deseaba el bien y el mal.

El accidente en si fue bastante confuso para él, pero aun así la recordaba a ella perfectamente de la fiesta la semana pasada. Fue delicioso como se había puesto roja cuando la había descubierto observándolo con descaro, pero luego de eso desapareció sin dejar rastros. Algo le había llamado la atención de la joven, pero aun no sabía el que.

Luego la había vuelto a ver ese mismo día mientas la chica esperaba en la parada. Se había puesto nerviosa al instante y disimulando como si no supiera que existía. Y que evocada había estado. Ya que llamo más su curiosidad. No sabía si era por su forma tan sencilla de vestir o sus ojos chocolate brillantes tras unas gafas.

Se había comprado unos rolles por puro capricho, había pasado varios días antes que siquiera saboreara uno. Y apenas mordisqueo alguno de aquellos manjares, cuando un grito ahogado le había advertido. Sus ojos se encontraron y los de ella estaban presos del pánico. Para luego sentir un dolor insoportable junto con el impacto del auto y luego contra el pavimento. Todo se volvió negro en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, cada milímetro de su cuerpo le dolía endemoniadamente, había tratado de sostenerse la cabeza que le palpitaba ferozmente, pero una suave mano lo había detenido y un murmullo femenino intento atraerlo desde las tinieblas del dolor. Allí es donde hizo un intento fallido por hablar, pero la joven muy amablemente lo había acurrucado en sus piernas y con suaves caricias en su cabello y mejilla logro calmar su agonía aunque sea un poco antes de que llegara la ambulancia a socorrerlo.

Su comentario sagaz al último minuto lo había sorprendido tanto que le arranco una sonrisa en uno de los peores dolores de su vida.

 _Oye no te atrevas a morirte ¿Me oyes? O te buscare, te reviviré y te volveré a matar por el susto de mierda que me has dado._

De hecho aún lo hacía, con esa voz dulce. Pero que en realidad ocultaba un carácter fuerte. Era absolutamente refrescante en su mundo de falsa cortesía y sonrisas artificiales.

Y por si fuera poco le había salvado la vida. Bien podría estar aun desangrándose a mitad de la calle hasta que otra alma bondadosa se hubiera dado cuenta que literalmente le había pasado un carro por encima.

Nuevamente con mucho cuidado dejo la nota aun lado. Y esperando que el doctor no entrara en ese preciso instante para quitarlos ese amado postre. Con anhelo tomo uno, descubriendo su suavidad y el dulce aroma que lo invadía. Probó y quedo encantado con ese pedacito de cielo. Cerró los ojos para saborearlo más apropiadamente. Imaginándose por segundos que era ella misma que se lo llevaba con una sonrisa sarcástica y sus ojos con un brillo de vida.

Parpadeo confundido.

¿Qué?

¿Ya comenzaba a soñar despierto con alguien que ni siquiera sabía su nombre?

Pero una parte de él sabía perfectamente que lo buscaría así tuviera que demoler el espantoso hospital piedra por piedra.

'

'

-Oiga jefa, ¿Está escuchándome?

Shae parpadeo y se volvió para ver a un joven empleado, se obligó a forzar una sonrisa culpable- Lo siento Petter. ¿Qué me decías?

El chico suspiro sonoramente pasando una mano por sus alborotados mechones castaños- Que si va a querer que me quede un poco más en la tienda para reemplazar a Thalia.

Se lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió- Te lo agradecería mucho. Hoy estamos un poco atareados y sin contar que he estados en las nubes últimamente-agrego con una mueca.

Petter tuvo el descaro de reírse abiertamente de ella- Hay jefa ni se lo imagina, ha estado en el más allá que en el más acá-dijo con una perfecta sonrisa con hoyuelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero aun así tuvo que contener su propia carcajada-vale, finjamos que esto no está pasando. Anda a trabajar que para eso te pago- comento despachando al muchacho que era y por mucho; más alto que Shae. Cualquiera diría que es su hermana pequeña y no su jefa.

-De acuerdo, pero no estaría mal un aumento del cien por ciento.

-Petter…

El joven alzo las manos dando a entender que dejaba el tema- Nada de aumento vale.

Pero antes de que Petter se marchara a la barra, Shae lo detuvo con un suave toque en su hombro, él se volvió a mirarla con una ceja alzada.

-Aprecio esto Petter, sabes que te pagare por el doble turno y un bono.

El chasqueo la lengua junto con una sonrisa encantadora- No es por eso por lo que hago jefa.

Ella estaba profundamente conmovida- Gracias.

El asintió y sin más que decir se marchó.

Shae suspiro y se maldijo mentalmente por ese momento de debilidad, normalmente era buena con sus empleados, un poco estricta a veces pero nada grave. Pero últimamente había estado en una situación muy apretada y cada muestra de apoyo hacia ella de parte de su grupo; causaba que su corazón frágil se ahogara de emotividad. En estos momentos Petter debería estar riéndose a solas de su actitud cariñosa muy poco frecuente. Pero debía darle crédito al muchacho, trabaja duro y era sumamente servicial al igual que todos en aquella pequeña pastelería.

No sabía que haría sin ellos.

Comenzó a ocuparse de sus deberes, intentando distraerse lo más posible. Pero mientras preparaba una crema de moras, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran por las múltiples complicaciones que se estaba enfrentando y como le pasaba todos los días desde hace unas semanas, estos fueron a parar directo al hombre de cabellos dorados.

Había sido un loco impulso de su parte haberle enviando aquellos dulces. En realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta del porque lo había hecho. Solo se dijo que era una forma de que supiera que de verdad oraba por su recuperación… Aunque su nota no se expresó con tanto entusiasmo al respecto.

Pero así era ella, no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Y con esa actitud había espantado a la mayoría de pretendientes. Hubo un tiempo que hasta una leve esperanza había aflorado en su corazón, pero el horrible destino le había escupido en la cara mientras se burlaba de ella con sorna.

Era una de las razones del porque Shae no creía en el destino, solo había meras casualidades y nada más.

Probó la crema esperando que eso le quitara el sabor amargo de su pasado y lo inevitable del futuro, que cada vez era más incierto a medida que las semanas pasaban. Lo que realmente quería es que aquellos jóvenes que trabajaban allí tuvieran otro buen lugar al cual acudir para un empleo inmediato. Y con eso ella estaría totalmente tranquila, sin importar lo que le pasara después de un desastre inminente que a pesar de las circunstancias estaba tratando por todos los medios evitar como la plaga.

Trago con esfuerzo por el nuevo nudo en la garganta, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

¿Pero por qué la vida la odiaba tanto?

Guardo la crema recién hecha al refrigerador. Y se dispuso hacer un poco más de pan dulce.

Cuando de la nada Petter apareció en el área de cocina, con la boca abierta en 'o' como un pez fuera del agua.

-Jefa, alguien la busca afuera.

Shae frunció el ceño ante las suaves y atropelladas palabras del muchacho.

-¿Sabes quién es?

El negó con entusiasmo- No tengo la menor idea, pero parece importante. Dijo que era urgente. Así que Elena lo sitio en el cubil mientras yo la llamaba.

-Vale está bien, pero no escogió buen momento para esto-gruño por lo bajo mirando su delantal y parte de su ropa cubierta por harina.

Petter se encogió ligeramente de hombros- Es pastelera, la harina es parte de usted.

Ella se rio ante la pura verdad. Alcanzo a lavarse las manos antes de ir con todo lo que tenía hacia el desconocido que esperaba con tanta impaciencia. Pero justo antes de que atravesara la puerta, Petter la detuvo con su rostro joven lleno de preocupación.

-Estaremos cerca si necesita algo.

Shae sonrió ante su amabilidad- No hay de qué preocuparse, se defenderme sola-dijo lanzándole un guiño.

Petter resoplo con un brillo de humor en su mirada acaramelada- Y por eso es la jefa.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en su brazo- Tranquilo, si me saca de quicio lo mando a volar de una patada-Agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa, luego lo miro sobre su hombro antes de salir- y Petter cierra la boca más seguido, hay mocas por aquí- dijo recordando lo perplejo que había entrado el chico hace poco.

Este descarto su mal chiste con un movimiento de su mano dando a entender que se apresurara.

Shae camino con paso firme y decidido hacia quien quiera que fuese el visitante. Con la barbilla en alto, pero en el fondo suplicando que no fuera otro problema más de los que ya tenía hasta el cuello.

Pero sinceramente hubiera preferido toda una tonelada de ellos antes de lo que sus ojos veían cuando llego al cubil donde se entendían los clientes que querían hacer encargos grandes y que estaba situado a un lado de la barra.

Ya comprendía perfectamente por que Petter se había quedado boquiabierto. Hasta ella misma se le aflojo la mandíbula.

Esto no podía ser posible.

Ante ella se encontraba el misterioso hombre sexy y rubio del accidente. Cómodamente establecido en la silla ligeramente ladeada y con un brazo enyesado apoyado en la pequeña mesa.

De repente tenía el impulso de salir corriendo hacia la dirección contraria. Y esa sensación se acentuó aún más cuando él la observo curioso con esos ojos violetas tan misteriosos y hermosos.

Oh dios mío. Hasta se le había secado la boca. Debería parecer una perfecta idiota en su máximo esplendor.

Carraspeando suavemente se obligó a ponerse derecha y con una actitud totalmente profesional y serena a pesar que por dentro moría en vida.

-Buenos días señor- dijo amablemente mientras ocupaba el asiento de enfrente, solo por pura cortesía a pesar que quería que el desaparecía de su vista- Veo que esta estupendamente- paso sus mirada por su brazo lastimado- Bueno la mayor parte de usted.

El alazo una perfecta ceja dorada y Shae procuro que ese gesto tremendamente sensual no la derritiera de adentro hacia afuera.

Estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje oscuro con camisa blanca y una corbata a juego. Pero incluso se podía adivinar los músculos atreves de la apretada prenda. Ella se mordió la lengua, regañándose mentalmente. Nunca se había comportado así tan descarada observando el sexo masculino.

Pero claro, nadie se podía comparar con este ser tan maravilloso.

A pesar del accidente reciente. Solo había pocas muestras de que realmente lo tuvo, el yeso y un pequeño corte en su sien que pasaba desapercibido gracias a unos mechones de su cabello dorado, estaba guapísimo como el demonio con su melena lacia que caía más allá de sus hombros enmarcando su rostro atractivo.

Excelente por lo menos podía verlo sin babear abiertamente, eso era un avance.

-Bien señor, me alegra que este relativamente bien y lamento ser grosera. Pero ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Quiere hacer un encargo?-pregunto precavida.

El rio, un sonido profundo y rico- No, realmente vine aquí hacer un par de preguntas señorita Wulf.

Agradecía profundamente que estaba sentada. Su voz ligeramente ronca y con un acento extraño pero muy llamativo hizo que se le erizaba el bello atrás de la nuca. Joder, podía ser contratado fácilmente para una radio de eventos eróticos. Trago saliva aterrada, ¡La estaba corrompiendo nada más con su presencia!

Parpadeando callo en cuenta de algo curioso- ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?

No pareció muy preocupado por la pregunta- Tengo contactos.

A por supuesto, _estaba forrado de plata recuerda tonta_.

-¿Me permite saber el nombre al que fue hecho un puré de papa?-Se sonrojo ligeramente al darse cuenta que su mal carácter salía a la luz.

Sin embargo el tomo su pregunta con una sonrisa devastadora- Me llamo Asmita Relish.

Anabell asintió aun algo avergonzada, él era rico, no podía burlarse de él, con una simple llamada podía demoler su pequeño establecimiento- Entonces señor Relish, ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

Asmita se puso un poco más serio lo cual ella trato de no ponerse demasiado nerviosa- Me han comunicado que usted ha rechazado mis obsequios de agradecimiento.

Ella se encogió de hombros en una sutil muestra de que no le daba mucha importancia- Gracias, pero no tiene por qué. Hice lo que hice por ayudarlo de corazón y no por beneficiarme a mí misma señor Relish -dijo sin emoción en su voz mientras se ajustaba los anteojos en el puente de su nariz. Un gesto nervioso que la caracterizaba muy bien. Daba gracias que él no supiera eso.

Esta vez Asmita la detallo un poco más desde el día en que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Ella era menudita, piel de un color caramelo. Ojos castaños y cabello oscuro recogido en una cola alta. Tenía salpicaduras de harinas por todos lados, en su camiseta purpura hasta sus pantalones vaqueros, ni se diga del delantal blanco. Pero su perfume dulce opacaba al de los postres de la pastelería. Era algo llamativo para él, y a pesar que no era una belleza de curvas prominentes, tenían un encanto en su cintura estrecha y amplias caderas y pechos pequeños, parecía una muñequita exótica.

Y con sus labios rosados llenos y plenos para ser besados lo tenían levemente distraído.

Pero prosiguió a enfocarse en sus palabras tranquilas. Cuando su mensajero le había comunicado que ella había rechazado cada presente que él le había mandado lo dejo sorprendido. Nadie había negado un regalo suyo, y no precisamente porque fueran sencillos o de poco valor… Su curiosidad había aumentados varios grados más. Hasta el punto de el mismo ir a su local, que a pesar que era pequeño era muy acogedor y los mangares que vendían al público provocaría diabetes de solo verlos. Pero se había dicho así mismo que lo hacía solo por puro agradecimiento. Diablos le había salvado la vida ni nada más ni nada menos, cualquiera lo estaría.

Aunque estaba secretamente encantado por aquella pequeña criatura.

Shae hizo una mueca con su labio cuando lo descubrió observándola como ella había hecho con el hacía unos instantes, pero la gran diferencia era que ella no era una supermodelo salida de una revista- Está bien señor Relish, no tengo veinte años o menos si es lo que se está preguntando.

Esta vez el pareció perplejo por la forma en que se expresó, como si era totalmente normal. Como si se lo preguntaran a diario- ¿Por qué lo dice?

Ella sonrió de mala gana- Es natural, muchos me preguntan si tengo suficiente edad para dirigir un negocio o si debería seguir chupándome el dedo.

Asmita tuvo que morderse la parte interna de la mejilla para no estallar en carcajadas. Quizás la dama se sintiera ofendida después y no podía darse el lujo de que eso llegara a pasar, le debía la vida. Literalmente…

Carraspeo y trato por todos los medios ocultar su diversión- No es eso señorita Wulf, solo sentía curiosidad por la joven dama que me salvo ese trágico día.

Presencio con deleite como nuevamente un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas redondeadas.

Shae fingió desinterés- Oh… está bien-murmuro algo incomoda. Sabía que no estaba en sus mejores momentos, debería de parecer una cría recién salida de una travesura en una explosión de harina. Luego volvió a su postura profesional, bien derecha en su asiento- No hay de que en serio, estoy totalmente segura que otro en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo señor Relish. Sin embargo estoy encantada que este recuperándose, si necesita de algo más, sabe dónde encontrarme- Se mordió el labio después de que las últimas palabras fueran pronunciadas. Claro que ese hombre no iba a necesitar nada de una simple pastelera con mal carácter.

-De hecho, me gustaría invitarla a cenar si no es molestia.

Asmita no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada perpleja de Shae.

-Este… gracias nuevamente, pero tengo mucho trabajo y estoy segurísima que su agenda es más apretada que la mía- balbució nerviosa, maldiciendo su conducta. Normalmente tenia nervios de acero, pero este hombre la ponía los pelos de punta. Y para agregar solo la idea de salir como una mujer civilizada cuando eso casi nunca había pasado a lo largo de su vida, la aterraba.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, quiero conocerla más.

Ella rio- No, la verdad es que no quiere conocerme en lo más mínimo- dijo con un gramo de sarcasmo, trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas- Digamos que se llevaría una gran decepción- _como varios otros_ , pensó con una pequeña espina maliciosa en su corazón y recuerdos.

Ahora Asmita estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de descubrir todo sobre ella. Pudo jurar como un brillo de dolor había pasado fugazmente por su mirada chocolate.

Que extraño…

-No creo que eso llegara a pasar sinceramente…

Simplemente Shae se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Luego se puso de pie dispuesta a macharse hacer su trabajo-Que tenga una buena y plena vida señor Relish.

Pero antes que ella se marchara totalmente, él se levantó de su asiento, tomándola suavemente del brazo- Espere señorita Wulf…

Totalmente en contra de cualquier reacción que esperaba, la joven lo volteo a ver con fuego líquido surcando sus ojos y con los labios firmemente apretados. Su expresión era feroz y le sorprendió inmensamente.

Shae aparto su agarre de un tirón- Le pido que por favor que no me toque-dijo casi escupiendo las palabras con mucha amargura. Luego ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia el con una mirada maliciosa- Si disfruta tener sus pelotas en donde están, no va a insistir- murmuro con una sonrisa ejemplarmente fingida-Gracias.

Pasaron varios minutos después que ella se hubiera marchado antes de que Asmita reaccionara. Su actitud había pasado de una joven tímida y sagaz a una fiera con garras que se morían por desgarrar todo a su paso. Esa muchacha estaba muy marcado por un pasado turbio.

Uno que el mismo conocía demasiado bien por su parte.

Su cerebro le dijo que continuara con su vida y dejara pasar todo lo relacionado a la pequeña criatura, pero algo más profundo dentro de él le transmitió que eso no se quedaría así. Era como un instinto primitivo que se abría pasó y se instaló junto con otras sensaciones que no supo ponerle nombre en ese momento.

Que lo aspen si Asmita Relish se daba alguna vez por vencido.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo! ¡Gracias _Brozz Ren_ por tu mensaje inspirador! Respondiendo a tu pregunta: ire actualizando semanalmente los primero capitulos que tengo ya listos. **

**Lastima que este capitulo no es tan largo como el primero, pero algo es algo xD**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Pd: Aun espero que la personalidad de Asmita sea de agrado jaja**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

Shae había creído saber el concepto básico de ser persistente. Pero claramente se había equivocado y a lo grande.

Día tras días, una peculiar carta la esperaba sutilmente en una de los arbustos de la entrada de la pastelería. Y como ella se encargaba de abrir y llegaba naturalmente temprano fue la primera en divisarla. Al principio creía que era un aviso de un pago atrasado o algo similar. Pero cuando una elegante firma con el apellido _Relish_ casi se queda mirando el sobre por horas como si este fuera un bicho mágico. Confusa había metido el sobre en su bolso. Extrañada porque hoy en día casi nadie se enviaba cartas a la antigua.

Pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato.

Se dirigió directamente a su pequeña oficina y abrió el sobre preguntándose si aquel hombre se había ofendido notoriamente por su comportamiento. Se mordió el labio. Había perdido los estribos, su corazón había saltado y su naturaleza feroz había surgido la luz como una margarita. Luego del episodio, se había sentido profundamente avergonzada, pero no podría ir a disculparse y decirle del por qué su comportamiento tan fuera de lugar.

Vivía con un ojo atrás de la nuca, alerta a todo la que la rodea. Desde que se había mudado aquel barrio tan peligroso, se había obligado a ser más ruda de lo que alguna vez fue. Eso le daba oportunidad todos los días. En realidad cada vez se le hacía más adecuado vivir debajo de un puente que aquel lugar que apenas podía pagárselo. Ya que el resto se invertía en la pastelería en proceso y en el generoso pago que se ganaban sus empleados. Sin contar que no tenía familiares al cual acudir o amigas para pedir consejos…

Estaba mortalmente sola.

Bien por ella, no le molestaba vivir en soledad, pero no a base que crees que en una noche te rajarían la garganta para quitarte tus pertenencia y quien sabe que más…

Desecho el sombrío rumbo que seguramente seguiría sus pensamientos y se dedicó abrir con cuidado la carta que la había dejado tan intrigada desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en ella.

Y mientras leía, tuvo que tomar asiento cuando sus piernas se debilitaron, su rico perfume masculino permaneció impregnado en el papel.

 _Debo admitir que me has impresionado Shae Wulf. Jamás he conocido a una mujer tan… Curiosa._

 _Pero debo darle a entender que soy hombre de palabra, y pienso conocer a la chica que amenazo con arrancarme las pelotas y me salvo al mismo tiempo._

 _Agradeceré cada segundo por ser mi ángel de la guarda, que resultó ser mucho más que eso._

 _Nuestros caminos se han cruzado por algo y quiero descubrir el por qué._

 _Atte. Asmita Relish._

Shae dejo la carta en el escritorio con las mejillas calientes. Mientras seguía observando la elegante escritura. Estaba perpleja, sin habla. Su cerebro apenas podía procesar la información sin estallar. ¿Estaba loco? Cualquiera en su lugar la hubiera esquivado como si se tratase del diablo, y aún más un hombre adinerado de negocios con el atractivo de un dios antiguo.

Sin embargo su corazón latió misteriosamente entusiasmado, se obligó a desechar toda emoción. Simplemente lo ignoraría y con el tiempo se daría cuenta que no valdría la pena.

Aunque esos ojos claros la habían desvelado casi toda la noche…

Con la mente clara y tomada una decisión sabía. Guardo la carta nuevamente en su bolso y continúo con sus deberes diarios esperando que todo eso pasara pronto y se olvidara de ella en un parpadeo.

Tenía ya varias cartas acumuladas, y a pesar que no le respondió ninguna. Secretamente se divertía y disfrutaba de su humor, la hacía sonreír incluso en los malos momentos por los cuales pasaba. Le contaba pequeñeces, anécdotas sin enlaces entre sí, pero que de alguna forma la hacía sentir normal y a la vez añoraba una vida más tranquila a pesar que parte de su sueño se había cumplido.

Recordaba como una de ellas fue corta pero había reído con deleite.

 _¿Por casualidad sabes cómo quitar un yeso? Juro que él me odia tanto como yo a él._

 _Hoy al levantarme esta mañana, cuando iba a por mí adorado café, tropecé la abominación contra el marco de la puerta. Prometo que maldecí tanto que a los pocos minutos un cura vino a bendecir la casa._

 _La querida señora Dalia se asustó tanto de la senda de palabrotas que provenía del piso de arriba que llamo a la iglesia diciendo que la casa estaba embrujada con espíritus malignos y groseros._

 _No piense mal, normalmente soy un hombre con mucha serenidad, pero este yeso está sacando lo peor de mí que ni yo sabía que existía. Qué vergüenza._

 _Pd: Y si, la señora Dalia a veces se olvida que vivo en la misma casa._

Dalia era la señora encargada de la limpieza en su hogar y que era sumamente supersticiosa. Algo que había comentado en una nota anterior.

Se permitió conservar las cartas, de alguna forma la hacían olvidar de lo crudo del mundo exterior. Era un rayo de luz dorada como sus cabellos. Vale se estaba volviendo algo cursi.

Al decir verdad existían pocas cosas que la hacían sonreía de verdad y él era una de ellas para su sorpresa. Y sin querer hasta ansiaba la llegada de cada mensaje.

Que tonta he ilusa era ¿No?

Una noche, tuvo que cerrar un poco tarde la tienda, había estado haciendo un encargo de unos pasteles y mando a sus empleados a casa a tiempo como siempre. No le gustaba que se quedaran más tarde de lo debido, eran buenos muchachos y no le deseaba que llegaran tarde a sus casas solo por echarle una mano. A pesar que varios se ofrecieron, entre ellos Petter y Elena. Ella firme a su decisión no se dejó convencer.

Retiro el sudor de su frente mientras guardaba sus utensilios, felizmente satisfecha con su pastel de bodas, este la ayudaría mucho con su reputación como pastelera y financieramente también. Este trabajo le había caído del cielo.

Estaba en contra de sus reglas salir demasiado tarde. Pero no podía darse el lujo de no terminarlo a tiempo ya que el pedido era para muy temprano en la mañana, y para colmo fue a la última hora que lo encargaron.

Dejando todo listo, se apresuró a cerrar el local para largarse rápidamente.

Pero se le puso las manos heladas al notar que era bastante tarde. El cielo estaba oscuro con su centenar de estrellas brillantes.

Tomo un taxi, pero lamentablemente este la dejo a unas cuadras antes de su apartamento. El hombre nervioso incluso más que ella, le dijo que no podía avanzar más allá. Él sabía que la zona no era muy bonita que digamos. Pago y con paso rápido camino por la calle desolada y con algunas farolas sin funcionar.

Era tétrico y tremendamente acojonante.

Pero eso ya no la asustaba, recordaba que poco después de mudarse aun con el cielo en todos violetas. Veía su propia sombra y se echaba a correr despavorida. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era la desolación de las calles que la hacían mirar sobre su hombro. No, eran los múltiples peligros, y estos caminaban en dos piernas también.

Respiro tranquila cuando diviso la verja de su edificio, solo unos pasos más abría y estaría relativamente más segura.

Mientras sacaba las llaves una fría sensación comenzó a infiltrarse en sus huesos. Se le acelero el corazón al percatarse de un par de pasos acercándose junto a una presencia la observaba y estaba bastante cerca. Trato de ignorar y no mostrar miedo alguno. Aunque sentía todo lo contrario.

-Hola bella, ¿A dónde vas?

Se paralizo al escuchar una voz masculina con un tono bastante desagradable. No respondió, solo se concentró en abrir la bendita reja de una vez, pero sus manos temblaban de los nervios.

Y antes de cumplir con su objetivo el sujeto la tomo bruscamente del hombro para girarla y pegarla a la verja. Shae se quedó quieta mientras miraba al bastardo, poseía una mirada maligna. La personificación de un hombre que se ganaba la vida robando a almas indefensas.

Pero sorpresa, ella no era tan indefensa como se veía.

-¿Te importaría darme tu bolso pequeña dama? –dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras sacaba un navaja.

-Si la verdad es que me importaría- respondió con veneno chismorreando por todos lados.

El tipo hizo una mueca de desagrado- A pero con que tenemos carácter ¿No zorra? Qué pasaría si aparte de robar tu bolso jugamos a unir los puntos- propuso riendo mientras acercaba la filosa arma a su cuello.

Shae analizo con ojos rápidos a su atacante. Esperando la oportunidad perfecta. Pero si hacia un mal movimiento le rajaría la garganta. Tenía que esperar aunque temblaba por darle su merecido.

La navaja le lamio la piel desde la base del cuello cerca de su clavícula izquierda y subió lenta y dolorosamente abriendo la piel a su paso hasta su oreja. Una explosión de dolor le desgarro la respiración, ella apretó los labios y los puños para no gritar. El realmente disfrutada de su sufrimiento, porque ahora la miraba con un brillo diferentes en sus ojos. Uno que casi la hacía vomitar.

-Oh sí, me tomare mi tiempo quizás tome algo más que tu bolso bella- mientras hablaba se acercó más a ella. Su aliento repulsivo la dejo mareada- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo riendo mientras miraba gustoso la sangre que emanaba su herida.

Con un movimiento rápido, Shae tomo su muñeca y la retorció en un ángulo que hizo chillar al desgraciado. El ataque sorpresa lo dejo tan impactado que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Mientras lo tenía inmovilizado le proporciono dos golpes en la parte trasera de sus rodillas para que se arrodillara en el suelo. Sin soltarlo lo empujo para el hombre besara el frio suelo de su parte. Shae le retorció más la muñeca colocando el brazo en su espalda se colocó en sima de él y recupero la navaja. El gritaba del dolor mientras el gemía y gritaba.

-Espero que aprendas la lección, pequeño mal nacido- con un hábil movimiento con el arma lo clavo justo al lado de su rostro casi rozando la piel. El hombre palideció mientras balbuceaba- Oh si, chilla todo lo que quieras zorra, pero no eres el primero en intentarme robar, tómalo como una advertencia- dijo Shae siseando de rabia- la próxima vez te clavo la navaja entre ceja y ceja. Y no vuelvas a por mí. Te arrepentirás te lo prometo- murmuro con una sonrisa diabólica. Volvió a retorcer su muñeca al punto de que el hombre casi se desmaya del dolor dejando así de gritar, solo sonido lastimeros salía de su boca. Eso le daría chance de subir a su apartamento. Por lo menos el muy cabron no podría mover su brazo por unos cuantos días.

Tomo la navaja y la guardo, no era tan tonta como para dejarlo armado y con ganas de venganza.

Como pudo a pesar que la adrenalina quemaba sus venas y la hacía temblar como una hoja. Logro subir a su hogar con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Paso seguro a la puerta y cerro las ventanas.

Al instante su amigable compañía apareció para saludarla.

A pesar del susto ella logro sonreír- Hola bebe, lo siento por no mimarte apenas llegue, pero debemos estar más seguro si cierro todo- le dijo a su enorme perro.

El camino ladeo la cabeza al ver y oler la sangre

Cuando logro calmarse, el palpitante y ardiente dolor la dejo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se tocó la viscosa sangre con los dedos y se apresuró a ir al cuarto de baño con James pisándole los talones.

Al frente del espejo hizo una mueca ante su aspecto. Ahora sí que definitivamente parecía salida de una película de horror.

Su franela color crema estaba manchada con sangre que bajada desde su cuello. Por lo menos no era algo demasiado profundo. Pero no pudo evitar desear volver hacia el malnacido y hacerle algo similar o peor. Cuando lo desarmo, el filo de la navaja había estado demasiado cerca de su rostro y le dejo una larga herida debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Si tenía suerte podría decir que un gato la araño. Un gato muy grande…

Miro a su amigo- ¿Se la creerán si digo que eres el culpable con tus juegos rústicos?

James sacudió la cabeza en un tierno gesto. Sonriendo y tratando de no pensar en el dolor. Se lavó y se desinfecto. Y ahora con la herida ya limpia observo que no requeriría puntos. Pero dolía como los mil demonios.

Tomo un analgésico y busco algo para picotear para tener algo en el estómago, aunque realmente no tenía hambre.

Con ese susto quien la tendría...

Se recostó en su pequeño sofá y James se acostó cómodamente a su lado mientras posaba su gran cabeza en sus piernas. Shae acaricio su corto pelaje mezcla de rubio y blanco mientras meditaba.

Aun las manos le temblaran ligeramente. Esta vez el intento de robo fue mas rudo y no salio ilesa como las demás ocasiones. Tenia el miedo que un día no pudiera defenderse... Respiro hondo para tratar de tranquilizar a su corazón y despejar la mente. Necesitaba pensar y poner todo en orden y no lo haría con pensamientos al borde de la histeria.

Quisiera o no, tendría que faltar mañana. Llamaría a Elena y la dejaría a cargo. Les pediría que cerraran a medio día y que entregaran el pastel de boda. Pero la verdad nunca había faltado. Sin embargo debía mantenerse precavida y no salir mucho ya que su ladrón podría estar esperándola para rendir cuentas.

Pero ya pasado mañana no podría darse el lujo de ausentarse, tenía que sacar balances, asegurarse de los progresos de los otros pedidos y ver si había nuevos. Ella tendría que hacer más dulces para el resto de la semana. Simplemente llamaría diciendo que estaba enferma o algo por el estilo y dejaría la pastelería en manos de sus buenos empleados.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Y como si fuera casi imposible, más dificultades se le aproximaban.

'

'

A pesar de todo debía de darles crédito a sus chicos. Lo habían tomado con naturalidad y con mucha eficacia. Se habían preocupado por su salud pero ella les aseguro que estaba tan bien como se podría estar, solo que era una gripe pasajera y que no podría estar en la cocina así.

Había pasado dos días del incidente, ahora estaba más alerta que nunca. Deseaba que poder mudarse pronto, pero ella sabía que ese sueño estaba aún bastante lejos.

Era bien temprano, el sol apenas había salido. Pero Shae se vistió con una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros junto con unas zapatillas oscuras. Le coloco la correa a un muy emocionado James y juntos bajaron para un paseo.

Aunque en realidad Shae lo hacía pare verificar la zona y que no hubiera una pandilla esperándola afuera. James le daba el valor para hacerlo y su presencia también intimidaba bastante.

No había dado muchos pasos cuando un familiar auto móvil se estaciono en frente de ellos, era un Aston Martin plateado. Se le aflojo la mandila y casi de inmediato su corazón salto porque sabía quién era el dueño de tan lujoso coche. El perro alzo las orejas con una pose muy erguida esperando que el extraño diera su aparición.

Asmita bajo del coche y fue directo hacia ella. Como siempre llevaba un flamante traje oscuro, y a pesar que aun llevaba el odiado yeso. Se veía igual de apetecible.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

El no pareció escuchar su pregunta, su mirada violeta se tornó preocupada- ¿Todo está bien?

Su deliciosa voz profunda le mando un cosquilleo por su cuerpo. Pero ella se mantuvo firme ante sus alocadas hormonas- Si perfectamente, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Shae comprendió tardíamente que su herida debía estar inflamada y roja. Demasiado para que un simple maquillaje la ocultara.

A pesar de la tensión él se rio con sarcasmo- Pues parece que has tenido un encuentro cercano con Freddy Cruger- su risa murió y se volvió mortalmente serio- ¿Qué paso?

Ella se movió incomoda- Nada grave, así que le pido señor Relish que se retire, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino- dijo nerviosa, por dios que no quería que los de ese barrio vieran el cochazo lujoso y lo robaran por su culpa.

Asmita negó he índico el auto- Suban.

Shae parpadeo- ¿Disculpa?

El suspiro tratando de hacerla entrar en razón- Necesito hablar contigo por favor.

Ahora fue su turno de negar con la cabeza- No lo siento, aunque quisiera lo cual no es así; no podría montar a James allí, lo dejara todo lleno de pelos.

Sin temor alguno Asmita poso su mano en la cabeza del canino y este movió la cola encantado.

-Traidor- murmuro Shae.

Él se encogió de hombros- No hay problema, me gustan los perros-comento con una ligera sonrisa mientras James disfrutaba de los mimos, luego el volvió a mirarla- Ahora si es tan amable suba al auto por favor.

Estaba sumamente tentada a mandarlo al diablo por su tono autoritario, pero mientras más esperaban en la calle, más se ponía nerviosa. Si bien ellos podrían discutir toda la mañana y podría entablar una buena conversación con sus maleantes. Con un suspiro resignado asintió. Y Asmita le abrió la puerta apartando el asiento para que James se pasara atrás. Shae estaba sorprendida que hiciera todo eso con un brazo enyesado y sin ayuda.

Cuando estuvo cómodamente en el asiento el caballerosamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor. Una vez establecidos y apunto de poner el poderoso motor en marcha Shae lo miro perpleja.

-¿Cómo puedes conducir así y que no te detenga la policía?

El rio- Contactos, no me pueden retener en ningún lado. Soy como un animal salvaje- dijo sereno pero guiñándole un ojo.

Procuro que él no notara su sonrojo. James asomo su cabeza desde el asiento de atrás, jadiando emocionado. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento suele babear un poco cuando viaja.

Asmita le sonrió- No te preocupes no soy un psicópata con mi auto. Además en un buen muchacho- James intento lamerle la mejilla. Pero Shae lo controlo a tiempo.

Una vez en marcha, tomaron una ruta hacia uno de los parques donde podían soltar al perro que tenía aun mucha energía por gastar. Un silencio los rodeo pero no era incómodo. Su presencia imponente la calmaba en cierto grado, pero una parte suya aún se ponía algo alterada, él era demasiado masculino y sexy.

Justo cuando aparcaron y se apagó el motor. Shae estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el dispositivo del seguro en esta se activó y la dejo encerrada. Ella se volvió a su experto conductor alzando la ceja.

-¿Y Bien?

Él se recostó, mirándola con intensidad. Sin poderlo evitar el alzo su mano para tocar con ligereza su piel enrojecida en una caricia tan suave que la sacudió. Estaba tan sorprendida por ese gesto tan tierno que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

-¿Que sucedió Shae?

Ella casi se ahogó con la maravillosa sensación al escuchar su nombre con ese acento tan delicioso. Se obligó apartarse de su toque antes de suspirar suavemente- Dime por que fuiste a verme.

Asmita comprendió su reserva, pero se alegrara el hecho que ya ella lo comenzaba a tutear, bajo la mano hasta el asiento de cuero- Cuando fui a dejar la carta temprano me di cuenta que la otra seguía en su lugar y… quise saber que te había pasado. Y si tome tu dirección de otro contacto mío.

Al decir verdad no supo porque había seguido enviándole esas anécdotas tan alocaras y fuera de sentido, pero se sentía bien hacerlo. Además que una extraña emoción lo invadía cada vez que le enviaba una, estaba más cerca de ella a pesar que nunca le respondió. Pero sentía una corazonada de que Anabell leía cada una de ellas.

-Paso un pequeño accidente como podrás ver, por lo menos no perdí el ojo- dijo forzando una risa que le sonó tan falsa como su mentira.

Estaba vez el alzo una cera rubia. Obviamente no le creía en lo más mínimo.

Volviendo a suspirar ella alzo las manos- Mira. Hagamos que no tuvimos esta conversación tú sigues tu camino y yo el mío. ¿Vale?

La mirada de él se tornó preocupada- Aun quiero el saber porque me evades tanto. ¿Por qué me quieres fuera de tu vida? ¿Tan mal te caigo?

Shae estuvo a punto de mentirle diciendo que sí, pero sabía que no podía engañarlo. Era como un libro abierto, bajando el rostro con un aura de nostalgia le confeso algo que seguramente lo haría recapacitar- Digamos, no quiero causarte problemas. El barrio en donde vivo es… peligroso. Tanto que no deberías volver por esos lares jamás. Y mi vida es demasiado complicada para que otra persona se involucre.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un suave toque en su barbilla de sus dedos cálidos, alzando la mirada quiso morir en el asiento. Asmita la trataba como una joya preciosa, el brillo en sus ojos así lo demostraba. Pero no se dejarían volver a engañar, no otra vez.

-Shae por favor ¿Que causo ese arañazo?- murmuro con una ligera suplica en su voz. A regañadientes aparto su mano, ya que no queria incomodarla mas. Pero en las yemas de sus dedos aun sentia la suavidad de su piel.

Estuvo realmente tentada a contarle todo. Dejarse llevar por un minuto y decirle a otro ser humano lo mucho que la vida se le está haciendo difícil. Sin embargo no quería meterlo de cabeza en una situación desagradable, no se lo haría ni a su peor enemigo.

-Escúchame, quiero conocerte de verdad y ayudarte en todo lo que este a mi alcance. Te debo todo.

Ella casi pudo reírse de aquello-Pero si no te hubiera ayudado ese día, no habrías notado mi presencia- murmuro con una mueca en los labios.

Asmita en cambio sonrió en un gesto encantador- Claro que si te note, digamos que el choque fue solo un empujoncito algo brusco.

Esta vez ella rio con gusto. Asmita disfruto verla así por primera vez, con una risa verdadera y refrescante. Se veía hermosa con su cabello oscuro trenzado y sus gafas rojas. Pero al ver de nuevo la herida su curiosidad y sentido de protección que no supo de donde salió lo perturbo. Sabía que algo así no pudo haberse ocasionado por un simple accidente. El corte en su cuello era muy preciso y el de debajo de su ojo era mucho más pequeño pero no menos doloroso.

Shae descubrió que el hombre que le enviaba las notas divertidas y alocadas aún seguía allí y a pesar de que no quería meterlo en líos no pudo evitar sincerarse algo la impulso hacerlo. Aunque debería de estar perdiendo su juicio. Humedeciéndose los labios repentinamente tensa le soltó la bomba-Intentaron robarme.

La expresión sorprendida y preocupada de su rostro atractivo le dio un vuelco al corazón. Se preguntó cómo sería hundirse en sus brazos fuertes y tomar uno de esos mechones largos y rubios. Paro de repente el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿En que estaba pensando? Si el aún era un desconocido para ella. No importa cuánto le contara de sus vida por medios las cartas.

-¿Intentaron?

Ella se encogió de hombros- El muy cabron me hizo esta dolorosa huella antes de que pudiera desarmarlo y dejarlo acojonado pidiendo clemencia- comento tocando con cuidado su herida que aún era un tormento doloroso. Luego se sonrojo furiosamente por su mal vocabulario en presencia de un hombre tan importante. Debía de pensar que era una salvaje o algo similar.

Pero Asmita no pareció preocuparse por eso, solo se enfocaba en unas palabras esenciales. Ahora parecía aún más atónito- ¿Lo desarmaste? ¿Cómo fue?

Le relato el episodio pero reservándose algunos detalles y mientras más hablaba él mas se quedaba más boquiabierto mientras se enfocaba en sus palabras. Estaba impresionado por las habilidades de aquella diminuta mujer, no solo por su fuerte espíritu; si no que no salió llorando como una nena por el daño causado en su piel. Solo se mantenía fuerte he impasible a los hechos. Al principio la ponía en duda. Pero recordó como ella había actuado el día de su primera visita, se sobresaltaba cuando la tocaba y dado por el hecho donde vivía, entonces comprendía que debería estar acostumbrada a esa clase de vida. Frunció el ceño, eso no debería tomarse como costumbre defenderse de ladrones.

-¿No has avisado en la comisaria?

Shae rio pero sin ninguna pisca de humor- Los oficiales les temen tanto o más a los delincuentes en ese sector como nosotros mismos.

Asmita iba a comentar algo, pero luego se retractó. Y deseo saber más de ella. La rodeaban muchos misterios y dificultades. Quería ayudarla pero aun no sabía exactamente como.

Era demasiado extraño para Asmita, Shae era totalmente lo contrario a el y su tranquila vida. No era común ver a una muchacha que sabia defender de cualquier agresor, o menos con una lengua tan venenosa como amable. Pero su corazón gigante era tan fácil de detectar en esa coraza exterior. Realmente la curiosidad por ella lo estaba consumiendo.

Pero mientras por fin bajaban del auto porque James quería jugar. Se le fue ocurriendo una brillante idea aunque seguramente sería difícil convencer a Shae.

Pasaron un buen rato. Asmita le agarro cariño rápidamente al enorme perro que era un consentido para ella. Ahora comprendía que era su guardián en esa zona tan peligrosa.

Asmita se percato que la joven aún se mantenía reservada y cuidadosa con respecto a él. Sin embargo le daría tiempo, aprenderían confiar de uno al otro.

Quería mantenerla a salvo, ese era todo un hecho. Aunque aún no estaba convencido del porqué. Seguro era eso de ojo por ojo y vida por vida.

Después de un juego rápido volvieron al auto y él se vio obligado a dejarla a unas cuadras antes de entrar al barrio, ella había insistido tanto que amenazó con abrir la puerta del auto y saltar si no se detenía. Y por un momento le creyó.

Shae se despidió con la mano y una tímida sonrisa que fue rápidamente borrada por un brillo de nostalgia. Él se preocupó pero no quiso preguntarle nada más, ya habían sido muchas preguntas por un día. James también se despidió con una juguetona lamida a su mano mientras él le acaricia entre las orejas. Posteriormente ambos comenzaron su caminata algo apresurada sin mirar atrás.

Con un suave suspiro Asmita repasó su plan mientras daba marcha atrás y se dirigía a su propio hogar. Tal vez Shae se negaría rotundamente aceptar su propuesta, pero era la mejor opción que tenía. Pero primero debía investigar más su situación.

Era la hora de hacer un par de llamadas más…

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus alentadores reviews :'3 _-Brozz Ren_ Me alegra muchisimo que te guste como es Shae y aun le queda mucho por demostrarse y admito que me dio mucha gracias tu comentario sobre Asmita porque creo que es el deseo interior de todas nosotras jaja _-Monkey D. Ivy_ ¡Es agradable que estés aquí nuevamente! Espero te siga gustanto la historia xD _-Blaisse_ Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a mi ffc espero cumplir con las espectativas jaja**

 **La verdad disculpenme, este capitulo sera mucho mas corto que el anterior, pero tuve que dejarlo por aqui. Pero prometo que el cuarto sera un poquito mas extenso, aunque no se si estara listo para la proxima semana :'v**

 **¡Nuevamente gracias a todas!**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

Unos cuantos días después de que compartieron esa mañana tan peculiar y nada prevista. Shae ya había vuelvo al trabajo. Todo estaba en orden, solo quedaba el pequeño inconveniente de que sus empleados más cercanos seguían insistiendo de como se había hecho aquella herida larga. Ella contesto simplemente que había sido un rasguño ocasionado por su torpeza. Y a pesar que nadie estaba convencido, dejaron el tema por temor a que la pequeña jefa los mandara a casa.

Nunca lo había hecho realmente, pero nadie quería ponerla a prueba.

Se amarro el cabello en su típica coleta. Poniéndose manos a la obra para preparar aquellos dulces que se habían atrasado por su ausencia.

Le encantaba estar horneando, hacer nuevas recetas y todo lo relacionado a la pastelería. Pero ese día especialmente se sentía nostálgica.

No volvió a saber de Asmita Relish, no después de su último encuentro. Tal vez se había dado cuenta por fin que ella era un caso perdido en todos los sentidos.

Con un suspiro apagado cuadro los hombros y comenzó a rearmar su escudo de hielo alrededor de su estropeado corazón, o lo que quedaba de él… Bueno la vida continuaba, aunque ahora la veía de un raro color gris. Con el tiempo se recuperaría.

El tiempo lo cura todo a veces. Si pasaban un millón de años más, quizás podría pasar.

Descargo una parte de su amargura cuando amasaba los panes. Pero ni eso podía mitigar el ligero pinchazo en su pecho. Ahora no estaba nostálgica, simplemente se sentía enojada porque nadie le mando a salvar la vida de ese hombre y que estúpidamente ella en su mente ridícula se hiciera falsas ilusiones aunque él no le dio motivo para dárselas. A pesar de su preocupación inicial no había pasado absolutamente nada de lo normal.

¿Y que pretendía su mente haciéndola esa jugarreta? Si apenas si se conocían.

Ya a esas alturas debía de estar consiente que moriría sola. Y si quería tener hijos, tendría que adoptar. No volvería a poner su corazón en manos de ningún hombre, ni que el mismísimo señor Relish viniera ahora mismo con una propuesta de matrimonio.

Tras descargar su pequeño mal humor, encogió los hombros ante el peso de la responsabilidad que como a cada momento; se cernía sobre ella como una macabra sombra recordándole que se le estaba escapando la situación de las manos. Shae se mordió el labio con frustración y pena. Su sueño estaba a punto de irse por la ventana, y todo por culpa de ella. Había estado tan desesperada en abrir una pastelería propia que sencillamente se lanzó de cabeza.

Por ser tan ingenua cuando compro a toda prisa aquel local, se dio cuenta muy tarde que estaba bastante destartalado, más de lo que las apariencias superficiales aparentaban.

El vendedor se había dado a la fuga en un parpadeo. Y ella no podía permitirse un abogado para poner cartas legales en el asunto. Además que ir a llevar una denuncia a la comisaria sería una pérdida de tiempo porque sabía que no harían nada.

No sabiendo que misma ella había caído tontamente en una trampa...

Finalmente no le quedo de otra que gastar una buena parte de su capital en las reparaciones y le llevo más tiempo y dinero de lo que había pensado. Dejándola en una situación muy apretada, tanto que no se había podido permitir mudarse a otro lugar más tranquilo.

Para empeorar las cosas, aun había varias fallas en el pequeño local. Y todas sus ganancias se iban para seguir mejorando los daños, el pago de sus empleados y por último el alquiler de su apartamento. Simplemente el dinero se esfumaba sin que ella pudiera utilizarlo para algo más. Y si eso seguía así, lamentablemente tendría que vender la tienda, porque tenía varios pagos del banco atrasado del préstamo que había pedido para terminarlo y poder abrir por fin.

Eso le rompía el alma en tantos pesados que no sabía si algún día podría recoger cada uno de los fragmentos. Sus queridos empleados tendrían que irse para otro sitio y ella con el dinero de la venta de la pastelería pagaría el banco y nuevamente se quedaría sin nada.

Tal vez esa era su forma de vivir para el resto de sus días.

Trago el nudo de su garganta y apretó los puños mientras miraba a un punto en la nada de la cocina. Había estropeado todo, ojala su querida abuela le perdonara todo desde el mas allá por a ver tenido una nieta tan incompetente.

Paso el resto el día con el corazón pesado, a pesar que lo escondía con una sonrisa y sus típicas bromas a sus empleados para aligerar el ambiente y que nadie sospechara nada. Llegará el momento que tendrá que decirle que no podría seguir manteniendo el local abierto.

Con una sonrisa forzada se despidió de los jóvenes, que poco a poco se iban a sus propios hogares y la dejaban sola para poder cerrar. Petter había insistió en ayudarla con la tarea, pero ella lo despacho alegando que tenía otra cosa que hacer antes de cerrar. Lo cual era falso, no tenía que hacer nada más que echarse a morir por un rato en su pequeño escritorio.

Sabía que debía darse prisa y que no la agarrara la noche. No le apetecía pasar otro susto mortal como la noche pasada. Pero era como si su cuerpo no tenía ánimos ni para una simple caminata.

Poco rato después un golpeteo en la puerta principal de la tienda la hizo ponerse alerta.

Era extraño porque ya estaba en cartel de _"cerrado"_ y todos los empleados se habían retirado ya a sus casas. A menos que a uno de ellos se le haya olvidado algo.

O quizás no…

Tamborileo con las uñas la madera del escritorio algo nerviosa he indecisa. Tenía muchas ganas de que aquella persona se cansara y se fuera. Una parte de ella le aterraba que fuera aquel sujeto que la había intentado robar, que este hubiera descubierto donde trabajaba y le diera una visita no tan agradable.

El toque al vidrio se hizo más pausado pero igual de insistente. Shae se armó de valor y decidió correr el riesgo. Tal vez si era uno de sus empleados, o quizás algún cliente con un pedido demasiado urgente como para esperar a la mañana.

Una risa sarcástica subió por su garganta al ser algo tan absurdo.

-¿Shae?

Ella se quedó estática a medio camino en su oficina. Enseguida el corazón comenzó a retumbarle en el pecho. Reconocería esa voz profunda y con ese acento tan exquisito en cualquier parte.

Salió de su oficina que quedaba en la parte de atrás del local. Llegando a la barra donde se atendían los clientes, vio al señor Relish en la entrada, al otro lado del vidrio, examinando el interior del lugar buscándola. Su respiración se cortó, cada vez ese hombre la dejaba clavada en el sitio con su devastador atractivo. Nuevamente estaba con un traje color plomo oscuro. Aún tenía el yeso, pero eso no le quitaba el aura de sensualidad a su alrededor. Y esa cabellera dorada fluía por debajo de los hombros en una caída gloriosa.

Y sus profundos ojos violáceos la hacían flaquear las rodillas.

La segunda vez que la llamo, Shae parpadeo saliendo del trance de su atractivo.

Despacio se dirigió a la entrada, dándose cuenta que debía de verse fatal y toda llena de harina como siempre.

Abrió la puerta y esta dio un suave tintineo de campanas- Señor Relish, ¿Que lo trae por aquí?-procuro que su voz sonara normal y no nerviosa como realmente se sentía.

Asmita la escruto con la mirada, quemándola viva, pero ella se mantuvo firme. Sus ojos se demoraron aun en la herida rojiza de su cuello y rostro. Creyó ver un brillo de preocupación e ira, pero se debió habérselo imaginado porque se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado.

El suspiro suavemente.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ella estrecho su mirada. Notando que detrás de sus palabras había muchos significados ocultos. En contra de su buen juicio asintió y lo invito a pasar a la tienda.

Asmita la detallo, tenía una ropa sencilla y aun no se había quitado el delantal a pesar que la pastelería ya había cerrado hace ya un buen rato, era como si fuera una parte más de ella. Al verla de espaldas a el no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al suave bamboleo de sus caderas, o el hipnótico movimiento de su cabello oscuro. De repente tenía el fuerte impulso de quitarle esa endemoniada coleta y ver su melena libre y danzante en su espalda. Impresionante… ella no hacía nada para insinuársele y ya su sangre ardía como fuego liquido. Sonrió, es más ella lo repelía como su tuviera la peste negra.

No sabía que era, pero esa muchacha lo atraía como una abeja a la miel.

Shae lo guió a una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas donde normalmente los clientes charlaban mientras comían animadamente. Asmita tomo asiento, pensando seriamente como ella se tomaría lo que tenía que decirle. Tal vez lo tomaría con calma y simplemente lo mandaría a volar, o fácilmente le clavaria una daga en el corazón.

En cambio ella se quedó de pie observándolo con mucha intensidad, como si así pudiera descubrir todos sus secretos- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?-señalo la barra de dulces y a él sinceramente se le hizo agua a la boca.

-Sorpréndeme- murmuro con una sonrisa encantadora.

Trato de que esa sonrisa con hoyuelo no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Pero era un reto casi imposible. Así que ignorando el calor en sus venas, tomo el desafío con una sonrisa maligna. Está bien le daría algo que lo dejaría con ganas de más.

Asmita no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros. El trago suavemente, esperaba que no la hubiera ofendido he iba a pagar con su estómago.

Poco tiempo después Shae regreso con una pequeña copa de vidrio muy delicada en un plato blanco con una pequeña cuchara plateada. Ella con una gran sonrisa lo coloco en frente de él.

-Que lo disfrutes-dijo tomando asiento en frente de él mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su palma con un brillo de inocencia.

Asmita observo el postre con mucha curiosidad, este era de un color amarillo pálido, en el fondo tenía un bizcocho color crema. Y arriba tenía un almíbar de un amarillo más intenso y con unas semillas oscuras como decoración. Sinceramente se veía sumamente apetitoso. Así que con mucha delicadeza tomo la cuchara, descubriendo la suavidad de aquel dulce, más curioso que nunca se lo llevo a la boca bajo la estricta mirada de Shae.

La explosión de sabor hizo bailar a sus papilas gustativas, lo cítrico del postre hacia un perfecto contraste con el bizcocho de un suave sabor a vainilla.

-Es exquisito- dijo impresionado.

Shae sonrió más ampliamente- Es mousse de Maracuyá.

El la miro algo confuso, luego sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba- ¿La fruta de la pasión?

-La misma- ella rió al mismo tiempo que un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

Shae estaba impresionada que conociera aquella fruta importada desde centro américa. Ella lo conocía gracias a la decencia latina de su difunta abuela y siempre le había gustado aquellos sabores tan exóticos. Y al parecer a ese hombre poseía pensamientos similares porque siguió devorando el postre con absoluto deleite. Le agradaba que lo disfrutara, porque ese había sido un pequeño capricho traer esa fruta y le había costado un poco. Pero admiraba el rico sabor. Y solo se lo proporcionaba a los clientes más exigentes o a los más cercanos.

Después de terminarse el manjar él la miro aún más convencido de su idea inicial. Controlando las ganas que tenia de pasarle el dedo a la copa para lamer hasta lo último de aquel dulce- Esto me demuestra que la proposición que tengo que ofrecerte es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido- comento. Esa muchacha sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Pero casi instantáneamente la joven se puso derecha en la silla, mirándolo intrigada y con un leve grado de sospecha- ¿Qué proposición es esa, señor Relish?

Él se puso serio mientras apartaba el plato vacío- Algo que podrá ayudarla con su situación actual.

Shae estrecho la mirada, ¿Acaso ese hombre sabia en la situación apretaba en la que se encontraba? ¿Hasta ese punto había invadido su espacio personal? Investigándola con su centenar de contactos. No le sorprendería si ya supiera la fecha en que había mudado sus primeros dientes de leche.

-¿Y ese algo es…?

-Quiero que trabaje para mí.

Ahora ella estaba genuinamente sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Asmita no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Ahora comenzaba la parte divertida o la hora de su muerte temprana…- Ha demostrado que tiene un don en sus manos, jamás en mi vida he probado algo tan singular y delicioso. Y tiene una gama muy alta de conocimiento de distintos postres y hasta panes- dijo pasando la mirada por el mostrador- Hace algún tiempo estoy buscando a alguien que sustituya a una antigua empleada que preparaba manjares para mí, pero que se retiró el año pasado. Y me parece que eres la persona indicada Shae.

La aludida se quedó sin habla, en su mente ágil pensó que esa era una oportunidad perfecta. Con ese dinero adicional podría salvar a su querida pastelería y quizás en un futuro no muy lejano mudarse de ese horrendo barrio. Pero algo le decía que había gato encerrado así que no se molestó en tardar en preguntar.

-¿Cómo sería ese trabajo en especial señor Relish?

Esta vez Asmita la observo detenidamente- Allí está el gran detalle. Si aceptas la proposición, tendrás que trabajar en mi hogar.

Ella evito hacer una mueca con los labios. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a ir tan seguido a la casa de un cliente para preparar los dulces, pero podría hacer una excepción, ese dinero era una autentica bendición a esas alturas.

-Está bien, dígame que quiere que prepare exactamente y respecto al horario, tendrá que darme hasta mañana-dijo mientras pensaba con suma rapidez un plan para cubrir su ausencia en el local- Porque tengo que nombrar a una supervisora aquí en la pastelería. Pero aun así infórmeme que días puedo presentarme en su casa para trabajar.

Asmita se inclinó hacia atrás apunto de soltarle una carta que ella seguramente preferiría prenderse en fuego a que aceptarlo. Pero no pudo evitar observarla con una mirada peligrosamente sensual y con una pequeña sonrisa que la hacía delirar - Pues creo que le tengo que aclarar que tiene que vivir en mi casa.

Shae se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos. Parpadeando incrédula ante lo que oía.

¿Hablaba en serio?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?-dijo arqueando una oscura ceja.

El medito las palabras adecuadas antes de formularlas- Digamos que estará en el contrato, para trabajar para mi debe establecerse en mi hogar-Perfecto no era exactamente las palabras más adecuadas que se le había ocurrido. Pero demonios, estaba extrañamente ansioso y preocupado de que ella lo fuera a rechazar.

Sin embargo Asmita disfruto en secreto ver como sus mejillas enrojecían de indignación pura. Y sus ojos oscuros lanzaban chispas tras las gafas.

-Lo siento pero entonces no lo acepto- alzo la barbilla irritada por esa pérdida de tiempo y esa proposición tan indecorosa-No seré su sirvienta…-murmuro con veneno poniéndose de pie.

-Shae… por favor escúchame lo que tengo que decirte. Déjame explicarme mejor.

Estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo junto con su propuesta. Pero cuando lo vio allí con una mirada violácea suplicante, su corazón dio un vuelco. Y en contra de su voluntad volvió a tomar asiento. Pensando que debería estar loca por querer prestar atención a lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, pero hable rápido y al tema- dijo Shae entrelazando sus manos en la mesa, mientras se ponía derecha.

Asmita suspiro, tenía la esperanza de que confiara en el a pesar que no se conocían de mucho. Es más, eran prácticamente aun unos desconocidos. Pero él tenía ese sentimiento de protegerla tan fuerte, que no dejaba de pensar en ello los últimos días desde que le comento lo del intento de robo. Se negaba aceptar que ella corriera más peligro. Por eso busco por todos los medios crear un plan para ayudarla, pero ahora Shae tenía que cooperar.

El observo distraídamente sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entrelazadas, no sabía porque pero le escocían las suyas propias por tomarla en un cálido y suave apretón.

-Quiero ayudarte, pero tengo el leve presentimiento que no me lo dejaras fácil ¿Verdad?-él sonrió ligeramente cuando Shae esquivo su mirada y se ajustó los anteojos, una clara señal de que tenía toda la razón- Esta oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo nos beneficiaria ambos, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi sirviente Shae. Simplemente que seas mi pastelera personal por así decirlo, te pagare muy bien te lo puedo asegurar.

Ella volvió a mirarlo intrigada por su amabilidad, pero ahora una nueva duda surgió en su mente. Tan importante para ella que le daba miedo la respuesta- Pero no podría regalar a James, él es muy importante en mi vida.

Asmita le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Es el tan bienvenido en mi casa como tú.

Shae realmente sintió alivio, pero fue seguido por otra pregunta más- No comprendo, ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?

El hombre se inclinó esta vez hacia ella, su gran tamaño hacia que la pequeña mesa se viera ridícula. Entonces el deslizo su mirada en su herida aún muy reciente- Me niego a dejarte sola en ese vecindario Shae, no mereces vivir así y si yo puedo remediarlo, entonces lo hare sin dudar.

Shae trago forzosamente ante el intenso peso de su mirada, la hacía sentir cosquillas atrás de la nuca. Sin contar el tono preocupado y autoritario de su voz, era algo demasiado irreal para que no fuese un simple sueño. ¿El un hombre adinerado y tremendamente atractivo ayudando a una simple chica como ella?

¿En qué universo eso era posible?

-También te brindare apoyo en todo lo que a tu tienda concierne. Lo único que tienes que hacer es establecerte en mi casa, tendrás tu propio cuarto para ti y para James, junto con un patio muy grande-dijo pensando que al canino le encantaría al igual que la dueña.

-Pero aun no comprendo porque tendría usted una pastelera personal señor Relish -pregunto curiosa.

Asmita rio con suavidad- Admito que soy adicto a los dulces a todas horas. También sería bueno cuando tengo visitas. Al probar tus manjares; tienes más posibilidades de ampliar tu negocio hacia otros clientes.

Le concedía ese excelente punto. Siendo el un hombre importante, tal vez tendría amigos de igual categoría.

Era una oportunidad perfecta, como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias.

Sin embargo, el único detalle era que mudarse con aquel hombre sería un gran peligro para su corazón y su paz mental.

Shae alzo la barbilla. No, ella no caería en sus encantos y mucho menos le entregaría su preciado corazón ya fracturado a nadie más. Así que aceptaría el trabajo además del dinero que necesita con urgencia; también era para demostrarse a sí misma que era inquebrantable, que no quería nada que ver con el amor. A pesar que el solo sienta un mínimo sentido de la protección y además de algo responsable solamente porque ella le salvo la vida.

Solo esperaba que no se tuviera lanzando directamente de cabeza a más problemas de lo necesario…

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Primero que nada gracias por el apoyo, me animan a seguir :'3 y ¡Aqui les traigo como prometi el cap 4 mucho mas largo que el anterior! Espero que le gusten esta rikura que se avecina :v _-Brozz Ren_ los postres son muy ricos yo misma los he hecho, te lo recomiendo jaja por cierto no eres la unica que quiere un Asmita :'v _-Monkey D. Ivy_ Awww muchas gracias, me alegra que te encante, espero que siga asi xD _-Blaisse_ Lamento que te parezca un poco directo Asmita, pero desde el primer cap decidi cambiarle un poco la personalidad para darle un empujonsito extra ya que como el es muy reservado me llevaria demasiado capitulos a que fuera a un punto cariñoso D: sin embargo al final de este cap sabran mas o menos porque de su conducta jeje**

 **Aun no estoy muy segura si el proximo capitulo podre actulizarlo la siguiente semana, aunque tratare todo lo posible por escribirlo y que no sea demasiado corto.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, habra alguna revelaciones y zukulentura jaja**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

Un par de días más tarde allí estaba ella. Ya con las maletas listas y sus pertenencias más valiosas aunque no eran muchas; empaquetadas y guardadas. Shae trago hondo al ver la lujosa casa en donde se iba a instalar por los momentos. Podría quedarse allí parada como una tonta en toda la entrada y descubrir un lujoso detalle a cada momento. Era más semejante a una mansión que otra cosa. Hermosa por donde la miraras, con un gran jardín frontal junto con su fuente de una hermosa dama en mármol con alas de ángel y alrededor de ella fluía agua cristalina. Y unas enredaderas con bellas flores azules se enroscaban en los pilares del gran porche. La casa en general estaba pintada entre colores claros y uno que otro toque en dorado. El hogar perfecto para un hombre perfecto.

James estaba obedientemente sentado junto a su ama estática. Shae le sostenía la correa para que no hubiera accidentes en esa propiedad tan costosa.

Contuvo el impulso de mirar sobre su hombro, preguntándose si no era demasiado tarde para tomar un taxi de vuelta a su apartamento.

Por suerte no se había vendido, quedaría tal cual como ella lo dejo. Relish había insistido en que pagaría la mensualidad sin ningún problema. Ella se negó por supuesto, aunque no sirvió de mucho a la final. El era un hombre demasiado persistente.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí afuera?

Shae se sobresaltó ante su voz ronca. El corazón latiéndole a mil por hora como siempre pasaba cada vez que el atractivo hombre estaba cerca. Ella lo miro y trato por todos los medios no asesinarlo en el acto.

Asmita le sonrió secretamente divertido por su actitud tan fogosa. Hmm al parecer ese hombre no era demasiado consiente de que era la definición andante de ser guapo al extremo... Cuando mostraba aquella sonrisa con ese encantador hoyuelo, que lo único que hacia era potenciar mas su atractivo devastador.

Ese día él llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negro, una camisa manga larga blanca de botones junto con una corbata vinotinto. En general, estaba guapisimo.

-Vamos adentro, y deja al muchacho libre. Puede hacer lo que le plazca aquí.

No muy segura le quito la correa a su fiel amigo y le susurro que se portara bien. El encantador perro la miro moviendo su cola felizmente. Pero a pesar de todo James no se apartó de su lado.

Asmita sonrió ligeramente-Es un buen chico ¿No?

-Así es…-respondió con ternura en su corazón. Amaba a ese perro como si fuese su hijo.

Juntos emprendieron el camino al interior de la casa. Sus cosas ya estaban en su respectiva habitación, inclusive se le informo que sus instrumentos de cocinas ya estaban en el área.

Debía admitir que estaba genuinamente sorprendida. En cuestión de unos pocos días su estilo de vida cambiaría radicalmente. Recordaba a ver visto algunos hombres del señor Relish ayudándola con sus maletas, a pesar que el mismo estaba echando una mano, pero gracias a su brazo inutilizado todo se haría más lentamente si lo hacia ellos dos solos. Shae tambien había ayudado pero mecánicamente, como si todo fuera un sueño, como si no pudiera creer que por fin podría tener un momento de paz aunque la casa no fuera suya y estaría trabajando para un galante empresario.

El interior de aquella casa era tan espectacular por dentro como lo era por fuera. Todo estaba implacablemente inmaculado. Con retratos distribuidos en las paredes a la perfección y con un amuéblalo que hacia parecer su sofá salido de un basurero. Todo era impresionante. Pero su lado de pastelera se moría de ganas de ver la cocina. Su área predilecta, ni siquiera su habitación podría opacar tal sentimiento.

Subieron a un segundo piso en unas elegantes escaleras salidas de una revista. Nerviosamente ella poso su mirada en su ancha espalda, sintiéndose nuevamente diminuta. Pero lo que más requería su atención era su cabellera dorada que caía por su espalda en una cortina de suavidad. Era extraño ver a un hombre de negocios con el cabello tan largo.

Hizo una ligera mueca, en realidad ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía sus negocios.

Casi tropezó al darse cuenta que en realidad no conocía mucho a ese hombre, sus cartas no eran nada, cualquiera podía mentir en ellas. Además que solo le había contado historias al azar. Se sentía estúpida por a ver aceptado un trabajo así sin más, bien podría estar ingresando en la casa de un asesino. Pero diablos, había necesitado dinero extra tan desesperadamente que no lo había meditado en lo absoluto.

Bravo un aplauso y un premio para ella.

Pero el suave trote de James a su lado la tranquilizaba un poco. Ambos podían defenderse bastante bien. Aunque… observando mejor esa muralla que tenía por espalda no estaba demasiado segura si podía siquiera derribarlo.

Después de pasar un par de puertas en un largo pasillo, él se detuvo en una de color blanco, luego poso sus encantadores ojos sobre ella, poniéndola alerta.

-Espero te guste tu habitación-comento abriendo la puerta para Shae y retrocediendo para que ella misma observara su nuevo cuarto.

El primero en entrar olisqueando todo fue el perro, llevado por su curiosidad innata. Más cautelosa le siguió Shae, mirando sin aliento la hermosa pieza de habitación ante sus ojos. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un suave color champan. Una bella cortina roja como de seda cubría las amplias ventanas. Y una cama grande con sabanas rojas y blancas la invitaban a dar un relajante descanso junto con la suavidad de las almohadas.

Dos mesas de noche de madera oscura exquisitamente talladas se encontraban en ambos lados de la cama. Del lado izquierdo un gran repisa con algunos libros y piezas de arte en miniatura. Y del otro lado un tocador blanco con un enorme espejo junto con un banquito bien acolchado.

Pero lo que llamo más su curiosidad fue que al lado de la repisa había dos puertas más. Supuso que una seria el baño, pero la otra la tenía intrigada. Despacio se acercó a una y la abrió descubriendo boquiabierta un vestidor que también serbia de closet. Y nuevamente un gran espejo reflejaba su imagen en la pared del otro lado.

Retrocedió cerrando la puerta con suavidad aun impactada. Toda esa habitación era más lujosa que su sala de estar.

James descubrió una pequeña cama situada en una esquina, perfectamente para su tamaño.

Shae se había quedado muda. Era demasiado para ella. Se sentía como una invitada en un lujoso hotel y no una empleada recientemente contratada.

Al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca miro sobre su hombro. Asmita estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una pose antinaturalmente sexy, el yeso blanco no opacaba en absoluto su sensualidad o mucho menos el aura de protección que de él despedía. Mirándola con una sonrisa. A él le parecía divertido y casi tierno que ella viera y tocara todo como si fuese una tasita de plata delicada, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos.

Ahogo una risa que subía por su garganta al observar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella se movió incomoda dando nuevamente una mirada por la habitación. No sabía que decir al respecto, era primera vez que se quedaba en la casa de un cliente.

Aclarando su garganta dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió que le parecía más lógico- ¿Cuando quiere que comience a trabajar señor Relish? ¿Ahora mismo?

Asmita negó ante su pregunta- Hoy no, tomate este día para echarle un ojo a la casa para que te familiarices. También si quieres visita el jardín trasero, James podría agradecerlo-comento observando al canino morder una pelota que había encontrado en su pequeña cama.

¿Ya tenía un día libre? Vaya esto era aún más nuevo para ella, sin contar los dos días que tuvo que pasar encerrada en su casa por culpa de un ladrón.

Él se separó de la puerta y busco en su bolsillo un juego de llaves. En dos zancadas estaba en frente de la joven- Aquí tienes, la necesitaras cuando vayas a darle un vistazo a tu tienda.

Shae agarro las llaves procurando que sus dedos no se tocaran. No sabía si su contacto pudiera chamuscarla.

Pero para Asmita esa simple acción no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos detallistas.

Estando tan cerca podría oler su fragancia masculina un embriagante aroma que podría emborracharla y terminar de perder los estribos cuando sus ojos se elevaron hacia él.

Asmita se retiró en dirección hacia la puerta en un movimiento algo brusco. Cuando ella alzaba la mirada chocolate con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos hacia estragos a su control finamente forjado. Mejor salía de allí antes de que hiciera una locura como sujetarla de la cintura y acercarla lo suficiente para besarla y dejarla sin aliento- Tengo un asunto importarte el cual cumplir afuera- murmuro con la voz ligeramente ronca. Mientras la observaba desde la salida de la habitación- No tengo calculada la hora en que regrese, si te apetece comer algo puedes pedir comida a domicilio como gustes.

Shae asintió algo ausente.

Él se quedó en silencio y se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. El corazón de Shae comenzó a palpitar desbocado. Esos ojos claros la dejaban casi desarmada por completo.

Hasta que Asmita rompió el contacto para despedirse con un suave asentimiento de cabeza. Marchándose silenciosamente.

Ella se quedó parada en medio de la habitación por unos segundos más hasta que oyó el sonido lejano de la puerta principal cerrándose, preguntándose qué había pasado exactamente. Solo una mirada y ya sus hormonas saltaban alocadas.

Con un profundo suspiro se ocupó de acomodar su ropa y sus pocas pertenencias. A los pocos minutos ya estaba lista he instalada.

Y Con paso decidido salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Le tomo un par de giros equivocados pero por fin la consiguió. Una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro.

¡Era esplendida!

De última tecnología. Con un horno grande y multifuncional. La cerámica blanca resplandecía como el resto de la casa. Y como era de esperar, era muy espaciosa, podría maniobrar en ella tranquilamente. Y eso que incluía una mesa para desayunar de cuatro sillas, un amplio mesón de mármol y todo lo que podrías desear en la cocina mágica de tus sueños.

Muda de asombro observo como en una de las paredes colgaban distintos instrumentos y cucharas, ansiosa y demasiado curiosa, registro los estantes y armarios. Fascinada por encontrar sus cosas en orden y miles de implementos más que ella siempre imagino tener.

Shae se cruzó de brazos y se tocó la barbilla pensativa.

Sencillamente no podía pasarse el resto del día sin hacer nada más que ver la casa. Estaba acostumbrada a cocinar todos los días, y a pesar que Relish se lo había sugerido. Se tomaría el día libre a su manera.

Busco su delantal y juntos pusieron manos a la obra. James dormía plácidamente en una esquina.

Como era pasado del medio día, ella tomo un almuerzo ligero con un par de frutas que había en un tazón en medio del gran mesón de mármol, mientras su mezcla reposaba.

Tiempo después que el horno estaba en funcionamiento, se dio un respiro. Y junto a su fiel compañero se encaminaron hacia el jardín. Que era enorme y con la hierba fresca y cortada, a los lados había arbustos frondosos también perfectamente cortados. James disfruto el aire libre y jugo con su dueña y con su nueva pelota. El tiempo transcurrió volando y cuando Shae regreso a la cocina un olor dulce impregnaba el lugar, indicándole que su postre ya estaba listo.

Después de sacar la bandeja humeante del horno, se fijó en la hora en el reloj de pared y quedo sorprendida al darse cuenta que era las siete ya. No podía creer que se le había pasado las horas volando y eso que ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo al resto de la casa.

Pero el cansancio comenzaba a notarse cuando sus músculos pedían a gritos un descanso después del trajín de la mudanza que le tomo toda la mañana; comenzaba hacer mella en su pobre cuerpo.

Tras darle los toques finales a los dulces, escucho la puerta principal abrirse. Era fácil de detectarlo porque la cocina se encontraba a solo una sala de estar de la entrada.

James enseguida se pudo alerta sentándose a su lado, pero guardo silencio esperando al visitante. Por otro lado Shae procuro no ponerse instantáneamente nerviosa al escuchar unos elegantes pasos acercándose, pero casi se le cae una bandeja al suelo al visualizar otra alta figura masculina que acompañaba al señor Relish.

Oh dios mío estaba sola con dos hombres en aquella casa.

'

'

Había sido una tarde bastante productiva para Asmita. Ya que paso por la pastelería y tuvo una charla bastante amena con los empleados de mejor confianza de la muchacha. Estos aún estaban algo reacios aceptar que era el nuevo jefe de Shae, pero escucharon sus consejos a regañadientes. El solo les pedía que también le mantuvieran informado si había algún inconveniente por el cual pudiera ayudar con gusto. Asmita le había hecho una promesa a ella de brindarle su apoyo en el local y pensaba cumplirla a como dé lugar.

Y por ahora la tienda se desempeñaba muy bien, había clientela y esta estaba contenta con los postres. Realmente la dueña sabia como sacar provecho a su profesión más querida.

Luego de salir y mantener todo en orden, se encontró con su mejor amigo y juntos compartieron información valiosa. A Def le pareció una buena idea presentarse ante la joven pastelera. Aunque una partecita de Asmita le había pinchado, aunque no supo que nombre ponerle a esa extraña emoción, así que no le presto demasiada atención.

Apenas puso un pie adentro de su casa le llego un encantador aroma dulce, que lo atraía con una sutil caricia a su nariz hacia la cocina.

-Asmita…

-Shhh

Oyó a su compañero gruñir levemente a sus espaldas. Pero no le importo en lo más minino, su objetivo ahora era ir directo a ese manjar dulce que tanto lo estaba atrayendo y abriéndole más el apetito.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró a una encantadora Shae con su delantal rojo cubierto por una fina capa de harina, vestida casualmente con unos jeans y una camiseta azul, y llevaba el cabello en su acostumbrado moño. Ella sostenía una bandeja vacía y lo miraba a ambos con sorpresa atreves de sus lentes.

-Huele delicioso-murmuro Asmita casi en un ronroneo- Oh dios ¿Eso es….?

En la mesa había un plato repleto de rolles de canela cubierto de chocolate y salsa de leche.

Luego observo a la joven con una mirada confusa-¿No era es tu día libre?

Ella se encogió de hombros- No suelo tenerlos señor Relish, solo estaba practicando en este nuevo… ambiente de trabajo. Pero si quiere me los puedo comer yo sola-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa alzando una mano para devolver los pancitos en la bandeja.

Pero Asmita le arrebato el plato manteniéndolo lejos de su alcance- No te preocupes, eso no hará falta gracias.

El hombre atrás de él se aclaró la garganta con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja oscura arqueada.

James agacho la nariz curioso. Pero ella le palmeo la cabeza, una señal para que no atacara… Aun.

Shae lo miro tratando de no dar un paso atrás y demostrar su ligera incomodidad. Ese sujeto era una fortaleza, más alto que el señor Relish pero no menos atractivo, también tenía el cabello largo pero el de él era de un azul oscuro. Y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el fondo del mar resaltaban por su piel morena. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero semi ajustados, botas militares, una chaqueta también de cuero negra y una camisa blanca de botones. Pero lo que la intimidaba era su mirada penetrante. Aunque Shae se mantuvo siempre firme, odiaba que otras personas vieran su debilidad o nerviosismo.

Sin embargo debía de admitir que era un excelente espécimen masculino.

Asmita rio suavemente- Creo que caí preso del hechizo de estos manjares-comento con humor volviendo a poner el plato en la mesa, luego se volvió a su compañero- Shae te presento a Defteros Sthepanades.

El gigantesco hombre le tendió la mano.

Sin embargo ella no la aceptó de inmediato, se podía percibir fácilmente su aura peligrosa y ella estaba demasiado familiarizada con el peligro para reconocerlo a kilómetros.

-Tranquila Shae Wulf, no muerdo si eso es lo que piensas- dijo sonriéndole demostrando unos dientes perfectos y blancos.

Shae se sobresaltó por su voz grave y su acento extraño y muy distinto al de Asmita. Además que no estaba segura si podría pronunciar ese apellido correctamente.

Pero estrecho su mano con una sonrisa. Ha pero ella si mordía y mucho si la hacían enojar- Un gusto señor… Sthepanades.

El hombre se rio de su probé intento. Y Shae no le quedo más de otra que recoger su dignidad del suelo.

-No te preocupes señorita Wulf estoy acostumbrado que lo digan como si tuvieran atragantándose con algo, es lo malo de tener un apellido griego. Solo llámame Defteros.

Él se le acerco y del interior de su chaqueta saco una placa dorada, la joven lo miro perpleja.

-Usted es policía…

Defteros asintió- Y detective también-agrego un poco más serio- Asmita es buen amigo mío y me comento sobre tu desafortunado encuentro-dijo mientras regresaba la placa a su escondite en su chaqueta- A pesar que no estoy encomendado a ese sector me daré un par de vueltas por allí hasta encontrar a tu maleante, no lo encarcelare aun pero podría darle un par de buenos sustos.

Estuvo a punto de hacerle una petición para acompañarlo. Ella misma disfrutaría ver al hombre cabron ensuciar sus pantalones. Pero realmente no se esperaba que Asmita se hubiera tomado las molestias de conseguirle un agente de la ley para imponer justicia.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario.

-Claro que sí-dijo Asmita interviniendo con un semblante más serio- Ese tipo de sujeto guardan el rencor y prometen venganza a cada paso que dan. Estas segura aquí, pero no quiero correr riesgos.

El detective asintió-Tiene razón, permíteme echarles una mano. Asmita es mi mano derecha como yo soy la suya… o en este caso su mano izquierda-observo el brazo enyesado de su compañero y este le lanzo una mirada asesina incitándolo que hiciera un chiste a su costa.

Pero el dato que llamo la atención de Shae era que se había equivocado en grande, ya que Asmita Relish no era un hombre de negocios, quizás era policía también, aunque la vestimentas de ambos era totalmente opuestas. Bien, estaba oficialmente confundida. Y no quería ser chismosa en la vida privada de su ahora nuevo jefe, a pesar que él había hurgado en la suya sin descaro alguno…

-Por favor ¿Le apetece un roll de canela?-dijo ella sacando un plato extra y colocando unos panecillos.

Defteros negó suavemente- Oh no podría lo siento, temo que es tarde debo regresar a mi apartamento.

Asmita que ya se había comido dos con mucha discreción señalo hacia la sala de estar-Vamos Defteros no ofendas a la señorita, son realmente estupendos además tu apartamento seguirá estando igual de solo si llegas más tarde o mañana.

Su amigo le lanzo una mirada malhumorada, pero aceptó a regañadientes solo porque aquellos rolles se veían y olían deliciosamente. El perro se acercó a olisquearlo con cuidado para determinar si era una amenaza para su dueña o no.

-Lo siento debí dejarlo afuera, pero no sabía que habría visita-murmuro Shae tratando de disculparme.

-No hace falta, no es problema para mí, admiro a los perros guardianes.

En seguida James movió la cola encantado pidiendo mimos al gran hombre y este lo complació con una suave caricia entre las orejas. Ella se relajó un grado, si a James le caía bien entonces no era un peligro para ella. Confiaba en su perro, la había ayudado más de una vez.

Los tres tomaron asiento en los sillones elegantes y de un precioso color perlado en la sala principal. Charlaron un poco de todo, primero del intento de robo, Shae dándole todos los detalles posible del sujeto. Para después pasar a un tema más ligero mientras comían. El oficial la felicito más de una vez por el esplendido manjar, pero Asmita se adueñó prácticamente de más de la mitad de los panes. La chica estaba secretamente divertida y complacida, le gustara que el disfrutara tanto su comida.

Posteriormente se hizo bastante tarde y ya que los tres se habían atapuzado de rolles de canela decidieron no pedir más comida. Asmita le pidió a Defteros quedarse, tenía algunas cosas más que tenía que hablar con su amigo.

Finalmente Shae anuncio que se retiraría a dormir, mañana ella y el señor Relish establecería su trabajo como tal y quería levantarse al día siguiente fresca y no como un zombi. El peli rubio se ofreció a escoltarla a su habitación alegando que no quería que se perdiera en el camino, aunque todos sabían que era más falso que él tratando de controlar sus impulsos de comer rolles.

No supo porque pero acepto su amable gesto. Tal vez era el cansancio.

Subieron a la segunda planta seguidos del perro. Y tras un silencio para nada incomodo llegaron a la entrada de la habitación de ella. Shae la abrió y luego encaro al atractivo hombre.

-Gracias señor Relish, de verdad le agradezco su apoyo aunque aún lo veo innecesario molestar a su amigo en este asunto tan mundano- dijo cortésmente sin fijarse demasiado en su mirada violácea. Si lo hacía temía que sus nervios terminaran saltando finalmente.

El hizo una ligera mueca- Jamás será mundano para mí. Y debo agregar; cuando comenzaras a tutearme.

Shae le sonrió- Cuando dejes de ser mi jefe.

Asmita se rio suavemente, lo cual fue un bálsamo para ella. Era un sonido totalmente delicioso.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta rápida?-dijo ajustándose los lentes.

-Me parece justo.

Ella se mordió ligeramente los labios presa de la curiosidad que tanto se esforzaba por contener, pero en vano- ¿En qué consiste su trabajo?

-¿Crees que soy un agente en cubierto verdad?

Shae miro hacia otra dirección, avergonzada porque su jefe era todo un misterio y ella estaba viviendo en su casa y charlaban en la entrada de su habitación completamente a solas. Demonios.

Él se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle lo que parecía ser un gran secreto. La joven se quedó estática pero sumamente atenta a sus próximas palabras- Soy abogado.

Parpadeo incrédula-¿En serio?

Asmita sonrió devastadoramente- ¿Inesperado verdad?-dijo apartándose un poco de la dulce cercanía de su perfume- Soy la mano derecha de Defteros, cuando tienen a un sospechoso encarcelado sin abogados y él tiene una corazonada de que es inocente pero es acusado de algo muy grave, entonces viene a mí para juzgar a la pobre alma-luego medito por un momento- Digamos que si puedo ser un agente en cubierta en ocasiones porque debo investigarlos a fondo y solo hay una manera de hacerlo…

-Sí creo que estoy un poco familiarizada con eso.

El acepto la pulla con un asentimiento leve de cabeza.

-Espero a ver saciado una parte de tu curiosidad Shae.

La verdad es que aún mas preguntas se abrían paso por su cabeza. Pero no quería ser más grosera además que estaba exhausta- Si gracias, entonces que tengas unas buenas noches señor Relish.

-Buenas noches- murmuro en un tono más ronco mientras alzaba su mano y con un suave toque le acaricio la mejilla mientras se sumergía en el mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos.

Shae jadeo con sorpresa y sin siquiera pensarlo se apartó de un tirón.

Entro y cerró la puerta rápidamente, por un segundo vio una mirada diferente en él. Una más intensa y no quería saber porque. Aunque su corazón latiendo fuertemente le daba un indicio de algo más. Apoyo la frente en la madera, agregando una nota mental en su cabeza, _jamás dejar que el la acompañara de nuevo hasta su habitación_ , pensó tocando distraídamente su mejilla, donde él la había tocado con infinita ternura. Era demasiado tonta he ingenua por su parte, a pesar que él había sido muy caballeroso y no había insinuado nada. Quizás se estaba imaginando cosas, no la desearía para nada. Solo era jefe y empleada.

Y nada más.

'

'

Asmita se separó de la puerta y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo para ir a su despacho, mientras se quitaba la corbata que comenzaba a sofocarlo, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la tela o algo mas.

Presentía que su amigo ya estaría esperándolo con una copa de vino, el no tenia gusto por el alcohol, solo tenia esas reserva de vino para cuando su buen amigo lo visitaba como en esa ocasion.

La verdad es que no sabía que lo impulso acompañarla o a tocar su suave piel. Parece que la decencia se le estaba escurriendo poco a poco de las manos, pero debía admitirlo y ser sincero consigo mismo había deseado besarla. Menos mal que ella se retiró rápido a la seguridad de su cuarto. Quería ayudarla, no aprovecharse de su situación. Además no debería sentir atracción, solo era una inmensa curiosidad y el deber de cuidarla como ella hizo con él. Agregando el detalle que la chica usaba algún tipo de magia poderosa para crear manjares tan exquisitos.

Si, tenía un serio problema con el azúcar.

Distraidamente llevo su mano al material duro y blanco en su brazo, mientras pensaba más claramente agradecía tener el yeso aun, ya que era un claro recordatorio de su objetivo inicial. Lo odiaba, pero dos semanas más y seria libre de él y añoraba mucho ese día.

Ya en su despacho, a pesar que el nunca bebia. Decidio tomar una copa de vino para apartar la mente de lo que acababa de pasarle. Defteros lo miro con una curiosidad mal disimulada, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario y Asmita respetaba su discreción, tenían varios temas el cual tocar.

Y uno de ellos era la pequeña muchacha que huía de él y dormía en su casa.

'

'

Shae bostezo y se estiro larga y perezosamente entre la suavidad de aquellas sabanas. Estaba cálida y demasiado cómoda como para querer levantarse. Pero el deber llamaba y ya eran las siete de la mañana. Así que se arrancó las sabanas del cuerpo y fue a ducharse. La verdad es que aun sentía algo de sueño por haberse acostado más tarde de la usual. Pero podría resistirlo, no era primera vez que se estarnochada.

Se vistió nuevamente con unos jeans no muy ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas de botones azul y unas zapatillas oscuras. Ropa quizás demasiada sencilla para estar en aquella casa tan lujosa, pero nunca fue partidaria de gastar dinero en ropa de marca y además que nunca le sobraba para invertirlo en sí misma.

Con la mente un poco más despejada, se amarro su cabello en la coleta y se ajustó los lentes. El alegre canino estaba muy emocionado por salir al patio, así que Shae lo dejo libre de ir y este fue disparado hacer sus necesidades.

Al bajar a la cocina se la encontró desolada, pero eso sí; el piso de cerámica brillaba recientemente lustrado, el aroma dulce provenía de un jarrón con un nuevo ramo de flores frescas en el mesón. Impresionada se percató que la señora Dalia ya había pasado como un huracán por la casa dejando todo implacable antes de irse nuevamente. Ahora Shae se sentía un poco avergonzada comparada con una señora entrada en años. Ni siquiera pudo saludarlo o presentarse. Quizás mañana podría levantarse más temprano para hablar un poco con la señora.

Sin tiempo que perder preparo unos waffles junto con una salsa de chocolate y un almíbar de naranja frescas.

Tomo asiento pensando si su jefe y su compañero oficial bajarían a desayunar, pero los minutos pasaron y ella decidió comer sola. Tal vez ellos ya se habían ido tan silenciosamente como la señora Dalia. Vaya en esa casa de verdad que si madrugaban.

Hasta que unos ruidos en la planta de arriba hizo que parara de comer. Presto cuidadosa atención, era como pisadas fuertes pero percibía nada más. Y más curiosa que precavida, enjuago lo que ensucio y se dirigió con paso firme a la supuesta habitación donde se escuchaba el extraño sonido.

Al llegar a la puerta miro el picaporte ahora con duda, quizás debería esperar a James para que la acompañara. Pero era algo absurdo y tonto de su parte ya que en esa casa debía estar más segura que el pentágono. Así que armándose de valor giro la manilla empujando suavemente la puerta y lo que observo en el interior le desencajo la mandíbula.

Defteros estaba de pie en medio de la amplia habitación vistiendo únicamente los pantalones de cuero, con un par de vendas en sus nudillos hasta las muñecas y en sus bíceps. Su lustrosa piel morena brillaba con una ligera capa de sudor y su melena azul estaba apartada de su rostro por una cola en la nuca. El parecía estar practicando movimientos de lucha con una pera de boxeo. Shae detallo más el lugar asombrada, parecía un auténtico gimnasio privado. Pero lo que verdaderamente la dejo sin respiración es observar a Asmita un poco más apartado, sentado en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas en posición de loto, con una expresión relajada, sus ojos cerrados mientras meditaba. Su pecho amplio estaba desnudo y con los músculos definidos pero no exagerados, como una tabla de planchar. También portaba únicamente unos pantalones de piyama.

¡Por todos los santos! Estaba para comérselo en bandeja de plata. O mejor dicho, ¡Estaba más bueno que el pan integral!

Comenzaba a sospechar que se encontraba en medio de una broma de un reality show con hombres sexy o algo similar, porque eso debería ser científicamente imposible. Esas cosas simplemente no le pasaban a una chica tan sencilla como ella.

-Buenos días señorita Wulf.

Shae se ruborizo al ser pillada husmeando con la puerta entreabierta como una niña. Defteros había detenido sus movimientos, la miraba curioso y con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras que Asmita abriéndolo los ojos su expresión era de humor y algo más que no supo identificar.

Finalmente termino de entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si-Lo siento de verdad. Había pensado que no había nadie en la casa ya que no bajo nadie a tomar el desayuno-balbuceo presa de los nervios, demonios la sensualidad de Asmita Relish le tenía los pelos de punta, a pesar que aparto la mirada de ese cuerpo magnifico, sabía que estaba allí y tan suculento como un bistec asado.

El hombre moreno miro con sorpresa a su compañero-¿Ya amaneció?

Asmita asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual Shae no estaba sorprendida de que aquellos dos se hubiera desvelado toda la noche, eso era lo que hacían los amigos ¿no?

Nunca había tenido un amigo tan cercano, pero así deberían ser. Suposo ella.

-Discúlpanos Shae, me gusta ejercitar tanto la mente como el cuerpo y cuando Defteros está aquí solemos entrenar un poco. Nunca se sabe cuándo tu cliente le puede entrar un ataque de locura a su frágil estado mental- explico el peli rubio sin intenciones de ponerse de pie.

Defteros bufo- Si la historia es cierta creo que ella podría ayudarte en esos casos-comento con una sonrisa provocadora.

Shae miro a ambas partes ligeramente confundida. Luego Defteros señalo su rostro marcado-¿Dónde aprendiste a repeler así a los ladrones?

Ella se encogió de hombros-Pues tome clases de defensa personal cuando recién me mude a ese barrio, creí que me serviría bien y así fue.

-¿Crees que podrías derribarlo?-pregunto Asmita curioso aunque bromeando.

Pero Shae negó enérgicamente alzando las manos- Oh vaya no creo que eso sea posible.

-Vamos Asmita creo que es demasiado pequeña- Dijo Defteros siendo sincero.

Sin embargo aunque lo dijo sin malicia, eso fue suficiente para pinchar el ego de la muchacha. Y con una mirada decidida acepto el reto. Si hubiese tenido mangas largas se la hubiese arremangado hasta los codos, ellos iba a ver que lo pequeño podía también ser peligroso.

Se colocó en frente del corpulento hombre y opto por una pose erguida pero relajada. Defteros la observo con una ceja alzada y algo sorprendido por su actitud desafiante, pero aceptando en ayudar a la joven, quizás pudiera enseñarle algo. Ya que dudaba seriamente que alguien que apenas le llegaba al pecho pudiera dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

Un silencio se prolongó en la habitación. Shae evaluó a su contrincante que estaba demasiado confiado. Su mejor aliado en ese momento era el elemento sorpresa y su agilidad, así que espero pacientemente a que él se acercara, mientras que el peli negro buscaba seguramente como hacerle una llave con el cual no pudiera zafarse. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente en su rango; apenas a un metro de distancia, ella se inclinó hacia delante separando las piernas. Cuando Defteros comenzó adivinar su movimiento; no le dio tiempo a analizarlo por completo. Como un relámpago tomo su muñeca vendada y lo jalo hacia abajo para que él se inclinara, en ese esfuerzo el hombre tuvo que poner un pie al frente para no perder el equilibrio. Entonces Shae sin soltarlo dio un pequeño salto a su lado y con un barrido de sus piernas le dio en los tobillos deslizando su estabilidad ocasionando que se tambaleara. Finalmente llevo su muñeca a su espalda y con un empujón de su mano libre lo derribo en el suelo.

Con la respiración irregular ella sonrió victoriosa, soltando su agarre. Defteros parecía perplejo- No fue exactamente lo que me paso con el tipo aquel, pero es más o menos parecido.

Asmita no sabía que decir al respecto ante esa diminuta mujer que acaba de vencer a un oficial altamente entrenado.

Levantándose lentamente el peli azul observo a Shae con un nuevo respecto- Me analizaste bien a mi y a mi exceso de confianza. Usaste todo a tu favor señorita Wulf, tendré presente en no juzgar a ninguna chica más en mi vida- dijo riendo con una voz profunda.

-Por lo menos sé que aún estoy en forma y recuerdo todo muy bien.

Defteros asintió- Bien yo iré a desayunar. No sé ustedes pero que una chica pequeña allá hecho lamer el piso con mi ego me abrió el apetito.

El hombre se retiró a buscar seguramente el resto de su ropa y también algo de comida para picotear. Menos mal que Shae preparo waffles suficiente para un ejército entero.

Por otra parte Asmita aún seguía impresionando. Se puso de pie mirándola con mucha intensidad. Algo en su interior se alzaba, eso era… ¿Admiración? No sabía cómo describirlo pero debía de admitir que la curiosidad por aquella joven seguía creciendo a escalaras insospechadas.

Ella lo observo y sonrió-Hice waffles. Aún queda bastante si le apetece comer señor Relish.

Asmita suspiro y una idea surgió en su mente aunque era extraña y quizás extrema- Tengo la curiosidad si tú podrías derribarme pequeña Shae.

La muchacha pareció alarmada- No sea ridículo, podría ser brusca y lastimarlo más-agrego señalando su yeso.

Él se rio suavemente-Perdoname si mi falta de decoro te afecta-pregunto inocente ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, su cabello largo siguió el movimiento creando una cortina de oro.

Shae se ruborizo, tratando de desviar la mirada de ese cuerpo tan bien creado. Decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, porque realmente si le afectaba y mas de lo que él se pudiera imaginar. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida.

Ah pero Asmita nunca se rendía. Quería saber si ella estaba tan bien preparada para cualquier tipo de circunstancias. En su interior aun le preocupaba su encuentro anterior con el peligro, no había salido ilesa y quizás algo peor podría pasarle si no estaba totalmente alerta.

Con eso en mente se acercó sigilosamente por su espalda y con su brazo bueno lo paso por su cuello delgado, manteniéndola aprisionada contra su cuerpo. Ella jadeo sorprendida, llevando sus manos impulsivamente a su agarre, sintiendo su pecho duro como muralla pegado a su espalda ligeramente arqueada. Una extraña emoción la invadió junto con su corazón saltando estrepitosamente. Sin detenerse a pensarlo su instinto surgió. Con una mano tomo su muñeca y con la otra el codo, en conjunto presiono en ciertos puntos para que lo flexionara liberándola. Continuamente ella se inclinó hacia delante, utilizando su gran tamaño en su contra. En un segundo Asmita estaba en el suelo boca arriba por delante de Shae, ella jadeaba por el esfuerzo aun sosteniendo su brazo. Él se rio junto con un suave quejido apoyando su brazo enyesado a un lado en el piso alfombrado.

Parpadeando Shae lo soltó, todo lo había hecho sin pensar. Preocupada de haberlo lastimo se inclinó a su lado avergonzada- Oh lo siento mucho señor Relish, pero jamás debe tomarme desprevenida por la espalda- dijo ella a tropezones y bastante nerviosa. Colocando inconscientemente una mano en su pecho desnudo.

El negó suavemente- Estoy bien, yo solo me lo busque… -susurro con un suspiro, y por un impulso busco y tomo su muñeca, preguntándose como esas manos tan pequeñas y delicadas eran tan hábiles en cuanto cocinar y dar a un par de lecciones de ego a dos hombres preparados para la lucha.

Shae sintió la calidez de su piel blanca a travez de la palma de su mano, podía sentir su corazón retumbándole en su pecho desnudo. Ella comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban ante el bochorno. Pero antes de poder retirarse, Asmita la jalo más hacia él, hasta estar solo unos escasos centímetros de separación.

El detallo su rostro, barriendo con sus ojos violáceos su exquisito sonrojo- ¿Sabías que cuando te sonrojas tus heridas también lo hacen pero en un tono más intenso?-murmuro con la voz ronca, soltando su muñeca y llevado los dedos a su tersa piel de caramelo, tocando con delicadeza la pequeña cicatriz blanquecina que se comenzaba a formar bajo su ojo, para luego pasar a la herida más larga, enviando escalofríos al todo el cuerpo de Shae siendo ella incapaz de reaccionar. Ella lo miro sorprendida ante su suave toque. Su propio pulso estaba acelerado al estar consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Ahora con ambas manos sobre su pecho masculino y el torso de ella a escasos milímetros de tocarse, pero podía sentir su calidez a través de la tela y a tan corta distancia.

-No quiero que sufras más Shae…

Su voz ronca mando choques de electricidad a sus terminaciones nerviosas. El rozo su cuello con su mano ligeramente callosa para después tomarla por su nuca en un fiero agarre y así acercarla aún más, mirando hipnotizados sus carnosos labios. Sus ojos violáceos se oscurecieron. Y una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Shae pero no supo que escuchar, estaba embelesada por su atractivo y calidez.

Ambos cerraron los ojos saboreando el momento. No había cuentas por pagar, no había ladrones asechándola, no había desolación o soledad alguna… solo ellos dos.

Pero apenas sus labios se habían rozado cuando James entro corriendo a la habitación y lamio felizmente el rostro de ambos, saludándolos como solo un perro alegre podría hacer.

Shae reacciono y se apartó tan rápido que no puedo hacer más nada que quedar sentada en el suelo, llevando sus manos a la boca cubriendo la expresión de sorpresa. Con los ojos de par en par y aun con el corazón a millón. Observo al culpable de su estado, Asmita aun luchaba en el suelo para quitarse al canino de más de treinta kilos alegre de encima, a James le encantaba expresar su amor a menudo. Ella aprovecho el momento para ponerse de pie y salir huyendo como la cobarde que era en realidad, con las piernas temblando fue directo a su habitación.

Con la respiración acelerada procuro no entrar en pánico.

¡Dios mío casi la había besado!

¡El! Su jefe, el hombre que la había llevado su casa y que no tenía más un día allí y por lo tanto…

¡Su primer día de trabajo oficial!

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía permitirse que la historia se volvía a repetir. Ella más que con la dignidad destrozada; muerta de la culpabilidad por lo ingenua he idiota que fue. Sencillamente no podía volver en el tiempo, ahora menos ya que con Asmita sería fácil entregar su corazón nuevamente. Pues no estaba dispuesta a que la pisotearon otra vez ni nunca.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos evitando dar un gemido lastimero. ¿En qué problema se había metido realmente?

'

'

Asmita quedo tendido en el suelo unos segundos mas después de la huida precipitada de Shae, James la había seguido casi inmediatamente, por suerte el canino nunca alcanzo a darle lenguetasos. tenia que admitir que el perro era fuerte y con demasiado entusiasmo.

Paso una mano por el rostro consternado mientras se sentaba. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Todo lo que estaba pasando era tan impropio de el que le estaba causando pánico. Era un hombre sereno, con buenos principios y jamas cedía a sus impulsos.

Hasta ahora.

Quien diría que una muchacha de cabellera oscura y piel acaramelada pondría su mundo patas arriba en cuestión de veinticuatro horas...

Puede que ella corriera mas riesgos con el allí. Tendría que aprender a controlarse o alejarse en tal caso. Se estaba desconociendo a si mismo, era algo increíble. Si Defteros se enterase que inconscientemente estaba seduciendo a una pastelera el se reiría a carcajadas.

Se suponía que su paciencia y su naturaleza tranquila eran legendarios, muy rara vez había cedido a los impulsos primitivos. Todo esto la parecía sumamente extraño y confuso. Y por mas que meditaba no hallaba una respuesta lo suficientemente lógica para validar su comportamiento. O quizás era demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de una respuesta tan simple, pudiera no ser tan sabio como pensaba...

Suspiro pesadamente sin saber exactamente que hacer.

¿Debería mantener las distancias? o ¿Simplemente escucharía por un minuto mas aquella voceciilla que parecía ser la culpable de esas acciones tan... desconocidas para él?

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardansa, pero se me fundieron los cesos tratando de pensar en ciertas partes xD odio las lagunas mentales :'v _-Blaisse muchisimas gracias por tu critica, la aprecio mucho :'3 y por supuesto que nuestro queridos gemelos seguiran apareciendo ¬w¬_ Espero que este capitulo aunque corto; sea de su agrado :'v preferi actualizarlo a pesar que no es muy largo, para no dejar ese fic a la deriva jeje**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

Más tarde ese día, Shae deicidio por fin salir de su habitación y afrontar cualquier cosa que se avecinara. Junto con James se encamino hacia la cocina para ver a su jefe, tratando que el recuerdo fresco de su suave aliento a café acariciando su mejilla al aproximarse a sus labios; no le alterara más los nervios. Era hora de ser una profesional a pesar que por dentro se moría por quedarse nuevamente en su cuarto hasta que el próximo apocalipsis llegara.

Pero fue toda una sorpresa al encontrar una nota en el mesón junto con otro juego de llaves.

Suponiendo que era para ella, la tomo con cuidado leyendo su contenido con rapidez. En esta estaba expresado su plan de trabajo que no era demasiado extenuante. Solo un par de recetas al día que Shae podía hacer hasta con los ojos vendados. También agregaba que para desplazarse mejor y más rápido hacia su pequeña tienda le había dejado la llave de uno de sus autos.

Cogió la llave con cautela, no estaba sorprendida que él tuviera varios autos con lo forrado en dinero que estaba. Si no, que le confiaba uno con total naturalidad a pesar que no había formado ni siquiera una amistad verdadera.

Pero en la carta no mencionaba nada más al respecto del pequeño encuentro y el hecho de que él no se encontrara en la casa, daba mucho que pensar. No sabía si sentirse aliviada de no lidiar con el rubio hasta nuevo aviso o dolida porque él había visto su error ante una chica como ella y había escapado. Bueno ella también había huido literalmente a la carrera pero sus motivos eran muy distintos. Pero eso no quito el sabor amargo que sentía ahora en la boca.

Obligando a tener la mente en blanco adelanto algunas masas para hornearlas más tarde. Dejando todo listo se quitó el delantal y se apresuró a al garaje encontrando un auto lujoso de color negro, trato de que eso no la intimidara, tenía demasiado tiempo que no había conducido uno y le daba pánico si quiera causarle un arañazo a este. Pero era la mejor opción que tenía, su tienda quedaba algo retirada y gastar todos los días dinero en taxis no estaba en su presupuesto.

Con un profundo suspiro abrió la puerta del coche y entro. Olía a casi nuevo, al parecer no lo usaba demasiado. Bueno a menos que se dividiera en dos… Algo nerviosa lo puso en marcha, prometiéndose que iría casi en la velocidad mínima requerida.

Al llegar al local sonrió con alegría observando la entrada sencilla con el letrero en elegantes letras rojas, lo había extrañado muchísimo. Dio una vuelta por el interior saludando a sus empleados, hizo chequeos en los hornos y refrigeradores haciendo cuenta que faltaba, como vio que era aún temprano se puso hacer alguno que otro postre con entusiasmo. Había echado de menos el ambiente tranquilo de su tienda, más que todo porque era suya y la hacía sentir importante a pesar que aún estaba en riesgo. Apartando esos pensamientos se dijo que era alentador que todo estuviera saliendo bien, Elena había resultado ser una gran encargada en el manejo de la pastelería, juntas había concluidos algunos detalles menores que había que supervisar. Decidió llevarse los documentos de las cuentas para manejarla tranquilamente en la noche en la privacidad de su cuarto.

Tiempo después se despidió de todos, prometiendo que pasaría todos los días para echar una mano.

Cuando llego a la residencia; la gran casa seguía tan sola como la había dejado, solo la presencia de James la recibió con gusto. Con un ligero suspiro coloco los papeles en su habitación y partió nuevamente hacia la cocina para terminar lo que había empezado esa mañana.

Mientras transcurría el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que aquella casa le producía cierto aire de incomodidad, por ser tan grande y especiosa, estaba acostumbrada a espacios más reducidos. Su apartamento y su antiguo hogar así habían sido así… Esperaba que en algún momento esta se volviera un poco más cálida. Disfrutaba estar sola pero no de esa manera tan fría.

Pero nada la tenía preparada para los días que pasaron hasta convertirse en dos semanas. La comunicación entre ellos había sido mínima. Y nuevamente sintió un vacío en su pecho y aparte de amargura había algo más, algo que realmente no estaba dispuesta admitir.

Por otra parte conoció a la señora Dalia en un día que se propuso a levantarse temprano. La mujer entrada en años era bastante agradable y a pesar que siempre tenía una prisa innata para limpiar y Shae prácticamente estuvo detrás de ella casi sin poder igualarle el paso ayudándola en lo que podía. Esa señora parecía un huracán en reversa.

Shae compartió unos dulces en su compañía y le guardo unos cuantos más para que se llevara a casa. Dalia le sonrió con dulzura diciéndole que cualquier cosa podía contar también con ella. Poco tiempo después ella tuvo que retirarse, al parecer todos los días pasaba a ver a sus nietos y como eran muchos pues… tenía un gran recorrido que hacer durante todo el día.

Defteros Sthepanades había pasado a verla una mañana soleada. Le comunico que a pesar de rondar varias veces por la zona de su antigua residencia no había podido encontrar el hombre sospechoso de intento de robo, pero que aun así seguiría en la búsqueda. Él la tranquilizo con amabilidad y que no tendría nada que preocuparse aunque ella pudiera defenderse muy bien, _pero no demasiado bien ante armas letales, p_ ensó ella algo nerviosa llevando una mano instintivamente a su cicatriz. Defteros le dejo su número privado, un solo rim y estaría en la casa en un parpadeo. Shae le agradeció dándole una bolsa con dulces lo cual nadie ni aparentemente ni el rudo oficial podía rechazar.

Ella se ocupó de hacer su trabajo posteriormente después de despedir al hombre moreno. Descubriendo que podía adelantar recetas para la casa y a la pastelería sobre todo y como tenía espacio de sobra y un auto se le hacía más sencillo. Algo que no podía hacer en su limitado apartamento y en bus.

Curiosa abrió el gran refrigerador notando que muchos de los postres faltaban, preguntándose si realmente Asmita se los enguñia a todas horas, o si se los ofrecía a alguien más… todo un misterio al parecer.

Cuando atardeció se había pasado todo el rato adelantado todo lo posible para llevar a su tienda. El día siguiente tendría que hacer un pastel de cumpleaños algo elaborado y quería estar ligera durante todo el día para estar totalmente concentrada en el pastel.

Seco el sudor de la frente y tomo asiento por primera vez en horas, estaba exhausta, pero a la vez relajada porque mañana iba a ser un día bastante productivo gracias a que invirtió todo el tiempo de hoy en la cocina sin ni siquiera tomarse un minuto de descanso.

-Aprovechaste el día al máximo ¿No es así?

Agradecía estar sentada porque el susto que se pegó la hubiera hecho tropezar y caer en el apto. Ella se puso de pie de prisa- Señor Relish, no había notado su llegada-se le atoro la respiración en los pulmones cuando lo vio recostado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, deslumbrando sensualidad por cada poro de su piel. No tener casi contacto con el esos últimos días la dejaron híper sensible a su voz ricamente profunda. Pero también se percató sorprendida como su brazo izquierdo estaba libre y sano-Oh que bueno que este recuperado.

Asmita sonrió ligeramente y tras arremangarse un poco la manga le mostró un vendaje en su muñeca- Es todo lo que queda del yeso, solo tengo que usarlo unos días, a lo mejor no lo note comparado con la fastidiosa carga que era el otro.

Ahora ella no sabía que decir, era la conversación más larga que había tenido después del… incidente.

El pareció notarlo, pero en contra de lo que había supuesto; él no se retiró. Solo se acercó un poco más a ella- ¿Has cenado?

La pregunta la pillo totalmente desprevenida, en realidad no había tomado un solo bocado desde el desayuno. Se había concentrado tanto en su trabajo que el hambre paso a un segundo plano, le pasaba a menudo cuando se metía de cabeza en un trabajo.

-Por tu expresión de sorpresa y por lo cansada que te vez, creo que eso es un no-dijo sonriendo. Luego busco su teléfono en su chaqueta- ¿Te apetece comer pizza?

Con la mención de tal exquisito manjar a Shae se le hizo agua a la boca. Casi estaba avergonzada que de un momento a otro su estómago rugiera como fiera ante el hambre que amenazaba con tragarla a ella.

Ágilmente marco un número y mientras esperaba que atendieran la llamada, la miro con la esquina de su boca atractiva elevada en una pequeña sonrisa- No pudiera ser demasiado elegante cenar pizza, pero creo que el hecho de salir a un restaurante sería prácticamente arrastrarte y correr el riesgo de quedarte dormida a medio camino-dijo riendo.

Shae se sonrojo ante la insinuación, recordando que tiempo atrás él la había invitado a salir a comer cuando recién se conocieron. Solo esperaba que lo allá dicho en broma esta vez.

Asmita hablo e hizo la orden con apetitosos ingredientes, luego se disculpó para ir a cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha y que apenas llegara la comida se encontraría en el salón.

No supo que responder más que asentir como una boba, no debería hacer eso y más estando tan confusa por su comportamiento tan amigable después de días haberse ignorado mutuamente. Tenía la sospecha que había algo más entre manos, ¿Alguna noticia trágica que necesitaba ablandar cenando juntos? ¿Estaba acaso pensando en despedirla?

Ese pensamiento le heló la sangre y a pesar que su relación con su jefe era tensa no quería perder el trabajo que tanto la estaba ayudando hasta ahora.

Ahora genuinamente nerviosa decidió relajarse también con un baño rápido y quitarse aquella ropa que tenía residuos de harina y azúcar. Se puso sus acostumbrados jeans y una camisa de tirantes roja. Nada del otro mundo ya que solamente comerían pizza junto con una conversación común… esperaba.

Le sirvió a James su alimento y bajo a la sala de estar esperando que no reparara en su nerviosismo. Noto que ya Asmita la estaba esperando, perpleja al percatarse que llevaba puesto un atuendo común de pantalones y una camiseta gris, además andaba sin calzado. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan informal, pero aquella camiseta definía muy bien su cuerpo bien ejercitado haciéndola sonrojar levemente ante las fantasías de volver a verlo sin nada puesto.

Shae tomo asiento casi en la punta opuesta del sofá, tan recta como podía. El olor delicioso a su comida preferida casi la hace babear en el acto, Asmita sonriendo le entrego un trozo y sirvió un vaso de bebida ligeramente oscura en una copa. Shae lo observo arqueando una ceja oscura.

-Yo no bebo-comento dando el primer mordisco sintiéndose en la gloria.

-Y yo tampoco… -respondió sirviéndose una copa para el mismo, luego de acomodarse en el asiento la miro sobre el cristal- Sonara absurdo pero es para que te relajes un poco, te he notado un poco tensa además de la fuerte actividad que te has sumergido hoy. Pero no te preocupes, si te apetece puedo buscar algún refresco a la cocina.

La joven se removió en el asiento pensativa. La verdad era que ella y el alcohol no se llevaban demasiado bien, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaba a las bebidas, ya que nunca se propaso de unos cuantos sorbos cortos. Pero sinceramente no quería estar tan alerta, ya los músculos de su espalda estaban protestando y sus hombros ni se diga. Así que aun dudosa tomo un poco y lo encontró suave y agradable al paladar. Seguramente era un vino sumamente costoso.

Tras comer unos minutos en silencioso, Shae tratando por todo los medios no ser desastrosa con la comida. Pero no había una forma correcta de comer pizza sin mancharse aunque sea un poco. Normalmente no le importaría pero con Asmita allí le parecía que sus modales eran demasiados toscos.

-Gracias por los dulces que has preparado hasta ahora, estaban grandiosos-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa sincera y con las mejillas un poco calientes no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder aparte de un simple agradecimiento.

Pero luego de terminar su bocado el dejo la copa sobre la mesa de cristal y volteo a observarla con mucha intensidad. Shae trago forzosamente y sin querer se tomó el resto del contenido de la coma de un trago para ver si así calmaba sus nervios.

-Perdóname por la siguiente pregunta que te hare Shae, pero necesito saberlo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho, preparada ante todo o eso creía ella.

-¿Por qué presiento que tu carácter hacia mí ha cambiado?

Ella parpadeo perpleja-¿Cómo dice?

Asmita poso un brazo en el espaldar del sofá y cruzo las piernas- Siento que frenas tu personalidad. Pues nuestro primer encuentro del accidente fue más…-tomo silencio tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada.

-¿Salvaje?-termino de decir Shae con una ceja arqueada.

Él se rió- Yo diría una chica con mucho carácter.

Un poco más tranquila de que la pregunta no fuera la gran cosa como temía antes; se permitió relajarse un poco-Bueno supongo que no quiero espantar a mi nuevo jefe-murmuro ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con una expresión mucha más seria-Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo, falta algo mucho más escandaloso para poder espantarme, pero me agrada como eres en tus dos facetas… sin embargo ¿A que le temes realmente?

 _A ti, a mí, a mi capacidad de meter la pata en todo lo que respecta a mi vida en general…_ La joven hizo una mueca con los labios turbada con la respuesta más de lo que él pudiera imaginarse, pero no era algo como para revelarle. Porque seguramente conducirían a unas ciertas preguntas que ella quería esquivar a toda costa. Poso distraídamente sus ojos en la coma viendo las gotas de vino que permanecía en el fondo.

Asmita observo en silencio como ella había reaccionado he ignoraba responder a una pregunta que había creído ser bastante simple, pero que ahora notaba que tenía mucho más significado para Shae. El misterio que la rodeaba casi se podía palpar.

-Señor Relish-hablo de pronto desesperada por cambiar de tema, Asmita alzo la mirada; sus ojos violáceos que ahora la miraban con curiosidad-Usted acaso no podría sufrir de…-ella se mordisqueo el labio levemente porque no quería sonar estúpida-… ehm ¿Diabetes?-termino la frase algo incomoda. Vale el alcohol había hablado por ella ¿No? Porque en circunstancias normales no lo había podido mencionar. Diablos no debió tomarse esa tercera copa de una sola sentada. Sentía sus sentidos un poco achispados-Quiero decir, ingiere mucha cantidad de dulces todo el tiempo, yo también, pero creo que usted me gana por mucho y…-dijo entre balbuceos avergonzada- demonios…-dijo cubriéndose los ojos.

Para su increíble sorpresa el comenzó a reírse a pequeñas carcajadas sinceras y frescas. Ella lo miro como si estuviese loco. Pero a la vez no pudo evitar que el cuerpo se le erizaba por tan magnifico sonido. Tenía la leve sospecha que ese hombre no se reía así tan abiertamente enfrente de todos.

Asmita se recostó más en su asiento pausando gradualmente su risa. Había sido totalmente cruel de su parte, pero su expresión ruborizada mientras trataba de explicarse fue tal dulce que en el despertó un nuevo sentimiento- Creo que te habías tardado en preguntar eso-comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hmm discúlpeme si fue demasiado directo, no es mi problema.

El negó suavemente con la cabeza- La verdad es que no sufro esa enfermedad, hago un fiero control de eso. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté en riesgo-el noto como ella estaba absolutamente atenta a sus palabras, el brillo en sus ojos detrás de las gafas lo demostraban-Pero creo que lo más acertado es que sientes más curiosidad porque un hombre que pudiera ser adicto a tantas cosas y fue a parar por los dulces.

Shae aparto la vista apenada al ser atrapada, casi le había leído la mente-No me corresponde a mi juzgarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta el ya comenzó a hablar de un pasado que jamás pensó compartirlo con ella o con alguien más-De pequeño era un niño con una salud muy delicada…-comenzó su relato, simplemente las palabras fluían atreves de sus labios. Estaba sorprendido, aunque se sintiera tan cómodo compartiendo un recuerdo que estaba inundado de nostalgia- Me enfermaba tan seguido que no salía de un hospital y estaba sumamente escuálido, tan delgado que casi podía verse atreves de mí.

Ella entrevió los labios sorprendida mirándolo de arriba abajo con disimulo, jamás pensó que un cuerpo tan bien esculpido hubiera pasado por algo tan horrible en su niñez. Al verlo a simple vista uno diría que nunca ningún mal lo atacaba, se veía tan saludable…

-Mi madre me cuidaba a todas horas y siempre se quedaba a mi lado. Y también me mimaba mucho cuando nadie creía no verla-continuo con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, sus ojos claros en un punto perdido en la pared mientras recordaba el amor infinito que le había transmitido la mujer que le dio la vida y los mejores años de su infancia- Recuerdo que siempre quería alguna golosina, pero los doctores me lo tenían prohibido rotundamente, sin embargo ella siempre me daba galletas o algo que ella misma cocinaba con tanto esmero. Yo siempre le preguntaba con mucha ilusión si cuando creciera podía comer todos los dulces que quisiera y con una sonrisa ejemplar me decía que sí, pero que yo ya era lo suficientemente dulce que ponía en riesgo a todas las dulcerías del mundo.

Shae se llevó una mano instintivamente a su pecho donde su corazón estaba conmovido por esa historia tan hermosa de una madre tan devota, algo que ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener a esa edad. Pero un presentimiento pesado se coló en su estómago, sabía que ese relato no terminaría tan bien como quería hacerse creer.

Asmita suspiro pesadamente- Cuando mi salud comenzó a mejorar y ya no parecía un saco de huesos y empezaba a verme más como un niño normal… a ella se la llevo una enfermedad que para ese tiempo era difícil y muy costosa de tratar. Todos esos años nunca no los menciono a mi o a mi padre, porque nuestra vida era sencilla sin lujos-comento dándole un vistazo a su casa, sintiéndose repentinamente asqueado- Así que ella no dijo nada por temor a que no fuera suficiente dinero para cubrir ambos gatos médicos, porque sabía que nosotros habríamos insistido hasta el final para que se tratara…-Shae trato de contener las ganas que tenía por apoyar su mano en la suya con un suave apretón, pero era demasiado tímida para eso, así que solo continuo observándolo en silencio-Después de eso la relación entre mi padre y yo fue delicada, y con forme yo crecía fui acercándome a los postres y dulces y todo lo que tuviera relación, supongo que era la forma de acercarme a la época en donde mi madre vivía y me mimaba con golosinas y hasta el sol de hoy es algo que realmente no puedo evitar.

Esta vez Asmita decidió mirarla esperando ver una expresión de lastima en su adorable rostro acaramelado. Pero en cambio solo había unos ojos chocolates con un brillo de pura preocupación y entendimiento que no esperaba encontrar en ellos, en ellos expresaban mucho más que cualquier palabra alentadora. No supo que decir ante esa sensación en su pecho, era algo sumamente nuevo para él.

-Yo… lo siento mucho de verdad. Tu madre era una gran mujer y creo firmemente que hizo lo que toda mama haría en su lugar…-dijo tratando de consolarlo.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo difícil el hecho que diera su vida por la mía.

Esta vez ella no supo que decir ante eso, porque aún era ese pequeño que había añorado a su madre.

Asmita respiro hondo, pasando una mano por su cabello. Una parte de él se sentía dolida por revivir todo con demasiada claridad en su cabeza. Entonces algo realmente inesperado pasó. Shae mando su timidez al diablo y poso delicadamente su mano en su hombro, estirándose en el sofá para alcanzarlo. Ella no dijo nada, solo una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada oscura hizo que algo en el despertara. Se veía hermosa a pesar que aun llevaba su cabello en un moño, ahora más que nunca quería verla con esa melena suelta. No sabía por qué pero tenía ese impulso que comenzó a asfixiarlo, mejor pensar en eso que en sus labios.

-Comprendo tu dolor, yo… pues también perdí a un ser querido de una manera trágica.

El suave murmullo de la joven lo hizo volver a la realidad y escapar de su bello rostro, parpadeo alejando esos pensamientos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ella?

Shae volvió a recortarse en el sillón, luego tomo valentía de donde no tenía. Sabia en el fondo que no debería contar ese tipo de cosas a nadie, era algo sumamente personal para ella. Pero algo le susurro que debía hacerlo, tal vez era su corazón o en tal caso su estupidez-La verdad es que soy nueva en la ciudad. No tengo mucho tiempo desde que abrí mi tienda, en realidad ese era un sueño bastante lejano para mí pero alguien me dio la motivación que necesitaba-dijo con la misma sonrisa nostálgica que segundos antes había tenido el hombre.

Estaba consciente de que ella se había mudado recientemente, porque lo había investigado y también todo sobre su pastelería y las deudas que tenía, pero ese era algo que no pensaba contárselo. Porque el carácter fuerte de la muchacha podría florecer nuevamente y a pesar que era refrescante en cierta manera, no quería poner en peligro su pequeña confianza que le estaba depositando en sus manos al contarle su triste anécdota.

-Me hubiese gustado tener una madre así-dijo sonriéndole con tristeza, Asmita no supo que pensar al principio- Ella estuvo desesperada al deshacerme de mi porque me dejo en un orfanato.

-Shae…

Ella alzo la mano para detener su lamentación-No te preocupes, yo ni siquiera la recuerdo, era muy pequeña-murmuro con un leve suspiro, luego volvió a sonreír. El la comenzó admirar en silencio por su gran fortaleza- Cuando tuve apenas unos meses allí una señora ya mayor apareció en el orfanato y proclamando que yo era su nieta. Fue bastante sorpresivo tenía mucho carácter ahora veo claramente donde lo saque-mientras contaba no pudo evitar recoger sus piernas y abrazarlas, un sentimiento cálido le invadió el pecho a recordar a esa persona que la había salvado el alma- Fueron los mejores años de mi vida debo admitir. Nos mudábamos seguido porque a ella le gustaba recorrer las ciudades y no quedarse estancada en un solo lugar. Yo nunca hice grandes amigos por esa misma razón, también era muy tímida y me molestaban mucho. Así que emocionalmente no me afectaba mientras mi abuela estuviera allí conmigo-omitió el hecho que a veces ella se enrollaba en una pelea con los niños que osaban fastidiarla. No quería que Asmita viera que fue una niña bastante difícil y hasta hoy en día no había cambiado demasiado- Hace un año tuvimos una pequeña pero hermosa casa yo había adquirido todo los conocimientos de pastelería de ella. Y a pesar que quería trabajarlo; también quería ayudarla a mantener la casa y a nosotras. Ella había hecho mucho por mí y ahora era mi turno.

Su sonrisa poco a poco fue muriendo en sus labios, al verse envuelta en ese día trágico- Una madrugada algo paso y hasta hoy no se sabe que fue que lo ocasiono exactamente… ocurrió un terrible incendio. Estaba durmiendo profundamente hasta que mi abuela llego a mi habitación despertándome, cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba lleno de humo y las llamas comenzaban a llegar a mi cama. Juntas logramos salir casi ilesas… sin embargo ella se devolvió alegando que tenía que rescatar algo sumamente importante para ella, yo quise entrar, no quería dejarla sola, pero un vecino me retuvo mientas le gritaban a mi abuela que no lo hiciera… pero ya había sido muy tarde ya estaba en el interior ardiente. Segundos después la puerta se derrumbó en frente de mi…-el grito que había salido de su alma llamándola le había desgarrado la garganta dejándola en carne viva- Los bomberos llegaron enseguida y cuando pudieron entrar la casa casi todo estaba consumido por el fuego…

Asmita no sabía cómo una criatura tan amable hubiera pasado por una vida tan trágica, olvido su dolor propio para remplazarlo por el de aquella joven y fuerte chica-Shae acaso ella…-pregunto temeroso por la respuesta.

En cambio para su sorpresa ella negó, aunque la mirada triste aún permanecía en su rostro- Pudieron sacarla con vida, pero había aspirado mucho humo y sus quemaduras…-apretó los labios, había llorado corriendo al lado de la única persona que la quiso de corazón, viendo con horror la gravedad de sus heridas-Permaneció internada en el hospital varios días, pero su salud decaía a cada minuto que pasaba. Era demasiado para ella y su cuerpo frágil… En sus últimos momentos me dio un bello cofre pequeño y azul, aquel era el objeto que había arriesgado su vida por buscar… Me hizo prometerle que con el dinero que me dejo en su testamento abriría una pastelería en cualquier lugar que yo quisiese, que no me detuviera y que cumpliera mi sueños de hacer postres y que si alguna vez tenía una hija o una hermosa nieta que le enseñarla lo que ella me enseño a mí-trago fuerte para evitar el nudo en su garganta- Me dijo que no abriría ese cofre hasta que sea el momento indicado… y luego se fue

Aun recordaba sus palabras débiles pero decididas, el momento indicado era que encontrara el amor verdadero y que esa persona la ayudaría a sobrellevar el contenido de aquel pequeño tesoro, después de su experiencia trágica aquella vez, su abuela había decidió que su nieta iba a tener una verdadera oportunidad de ser feliz en la vida.

Desde entonces cada vez que tenía la infinita curiosidad de abrir el cofre, recordaba las palabras de la anciana y su promesa.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero se negaba a derramar una sola lágrima. Eso dijo hasta que unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo, apegándola a él con una suavidad increíble, el apoyo su mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza y Shae aun perpleja tenía su rostro en su pecho aspirando su embriagante colonia masculina. Sus manos temblorosas se posaron sobre su camisa apretándola entre sus dedos tratando de contener las emociones fuertes que la estrangulaban, su corazón desbocado. Apretó los parpados para cumplir la promesa de no derramar más lágrimas por su abuela, ella detestaba el lloriqueo y siempre la había regañado cuando en un momento de extrema debilidad llorada por algo.

Asmita sintió el suave cuerpo tensarse por la sorpresa y luego temblar ligeramente en sus brazos, no sabía que lo tomo a abrazarla. Pero su expresión dolida pudo más que cualquier sentido común que en algún momento poseyó. Sabía perfectamente que ella contenía las lágrimas, admiraba su fortaleza, había pasado por tantas cosas… y tenía el amargo presentimiento que había mucho más oculto.

Después de un momento ella se relajó un poco y suspiro ante esa sensación tan maravillosa de estar entre sus brazos. A pesar que en su mente gritaba porque sabía que eso no debería pasar, pero un abrazo no la mataría.

El aspiro su aroma a galletas y Shae se separó un poco para poder observarlo-Gracias…

Con una sonrisa paso sus dedos por su mejilla-Nosotros los simples mortales debemos comprender que unas almas tan puras como aquellos seres queridos que ya no están, deben partir para seguir guiándonos y protegiéndonos como los ángeles que son. Sé que tu abuela y mi madre nos observan y tú también sabes que es así.

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa enternecida de sus palabras. Pero luego Asmita frunció el ceño-Pero me duele saber que otro ángel está sufriendo y este atrapado en este mundo tan desdichado... Pero le estoy temiendo a otra cosa peor.

-¿Qué es?-no podría creer que ese hombre le tuviera miedo a algo.

-A que este ángel que tengo enfrente alguna vez tenga que partir de mi vida-murmuro apartando delicadamente un mechón de cabello oscuro que se había soltado de su moño, colocando detrás de su oreja.

Shae abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poderoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Pero antes que pudiera formular siquiera una palabra coherente el cerro sus ojos violáceos y con un ligero suspiro se apartó lentamente poniéndose de pie en el proceso. Mirándola con sus ojos levemente oscurecidos.

-Que pases buenas noches Shae, gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo-dijo inclinando la cabeza en modo de respeto y agradecimiento.

Posteriormente ella observo su espalda ancha y tensa y su rico cabello rubio moverse al compás de sus movimientos al caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿He hecho algo que no debía?-balbució ella aturdida por su comportamiento tan brusco de repente.

Asmita se detuvo para mirarla sobre su hombro con una sonrisa que la dejo anclada-En lo absoluto. Solo que si no me marcho ahora con o sin tu permiso… te besare. Y creo que no sería lo correcto.

Y sin más que decir se marchó a alguna parte al piso de arriba. Shae quedo paralizada con el rostro caliente, el pulso acelerado y seguramente si se ponía de pie; las piernas no pudieran sostenerla. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, poso una mano en su peso para tranquilizar a su alocado corazón a medio galope. Se quedó allí aturdida y turbada por un aterrador pensamiento que comenzaba a filtrarse en su mente.

Deseaba desesperadamente que hubiera cumplido ese beso.

Y peor aún, se estaba dando cuenta que de verdad aquel hombre le atraía con locura.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, angustiada de que algo como eso le volviera a estar pasando. Un toque frio le acaricio el brazo, ella alzo la mirada y vio a James sentado a su lado, preocupado por los sentimientos fuertes que se desbordaban de su dueña.

Shae le acaricio entre las orejas con manos temblorosas-¿James que voy hacer? No puedo dejar que me pase de nuevo… y esta vez no creo que pueda recuperarme de eso…-murmuro con un hilo de voz, demostrando su pánico resiente.

El canino apoyo su cabeza en su rodilla lamiendo su mano.

Estaba levemente en un gran aprieto, por más que se repitiera su corazón parecía no prestarle atención y se lanzaba directo a cruel brazo de lo que podía ser amor. Pero Asmita dejo en claro que no era lo correcto, sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, pero eso no disminuyo la miles de sensaciones que sentía cuando pensaba en él. Que alguien la salvara, porque no sabía si podría frenar sus sentimientos hacia Asmita Relish.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Asmita tendra que descubrir otra parte del pasado de Shae que revelara del por que su conducta ante la mencion de la palabra amor :'v**

 **Aunque no se cuando pueda volver actualizar, tengo que rellenar espacios vacíos y a veces mi cerebro no quiere cooperar conmigo xD**

 **Y acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas, ¡Total es para el disfrute de ustedes!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
